De Alquimistas y Piratas
by Dragonazul
Summary: Crossover con Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. Justo antes de que se livere la guerra contra Whitebear, en la oficina de Sengoku, de la nada, aparecen dos muchachos - Ed y Al deveran encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo.
1. Guerra

_**Alquimistas y Piratas**_

**Capitulo 1: Alquimia, guerra y piratas**

**La isla estaba en silencio, la gran ciudad que esta contenía estaba bacía. Aquella isla con forma de luna menguante; todos estaban esperando la llegada de un barco al muelle, una gran cantidad de marines se encontraban en la plaza principal; solo faltaban unos pocas horas para la ejecución prevista para ese día, y que parecía que seria impactante.**

**Había una gran tabla de ejecución, por el momento, bacía; a sus alrededores habían edificios, y en uno muy cercano; en un cuarto de tamaño significativo de puerta cerradas se encontraba un hombre sentado en el escritorio central del lugar, su cara era seria; dentro de su cabeza se hacían miles y miles de ideas, estrategias y cuentas para detener a aquel pirata que sabía que se acercaba.**

**De repente, escucho la puerta abrirse; y vio a un hombre de joven edad entra al cuarte.**

**-General Sengoku- se inclino el hombre de traje blanco y cabello rizado, -el barco proveniente de Impel Down ya a llegado- le afirmo.**

**-esta bien Aokiji, mantén alerta las tropas- le respondió el superior. El hombre asintió, pero ante de que se diera la vuelta escucharon la puerta abrirse una vez más.**

**Esta vez, entro un hombre mayor, también de traje blanco; al igual que cabello, bigotes y barba, su expresión era seria.**

**-Sengoku, mi barco acaba de arribar al puerto; ya lo hemos bajado y dejado en una celda especial hasta que sea la hora- le comento, con un tono algo forzado.**

**-ya veo Garp- le dijo, -sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero...-.**

**-y por cierto- interrumpió el vicealmirante, -mis hombres aseguraron haber visto un tipo de "chispas" luminosas cerca de este edificio cuando nos acercábamos- le dijo Garp.**

**-¿ah si? ¿Tu también las viste?- le pregunto Sengoku, sentándose mejor.**

**-pude ver algo, pero muy poco; sinceramente, creo haber visto algo similar- comento.**

**-pero, no hay ningún marine o fortificación eléctrica que pueda provocar eso- interrumpió tranquilo Aokiji.**

**-lo sé, pero...- fue interrumpido por en sonido extraño, los tres marines callaron y miraron a los costados; había una gran posibilidad que fue un enemigo, dado las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.**

**Un círculo de luz azulada se abrió en el techo, pero estaba cercano a la puerta; aun así no estaba sobre alguna de las personas presente. Que miraban expectantes al suceso; se extrañaron al oír una voz, que parecía más bien un grito de caída de un joven, y no era una, eran dos voces.**

**Vieron que el circulo tenia extrañas marcas y brillo con una luz que los cegó por unos segundos; pero al voltear y ver nuevamente.**

**-auch! Nii-san te dije que no activaras en circulo- reprocho un adolescente rubio, que llevaba una gabardina negra debajo de una capa azul con un extraño símbolo en la espalda; parecía que había caído al piso.**

**-no fue mi cumpla, tú me empujaste y accidentalmente lo active- le reprocho quien parecía ser su hermano, casi igual a él, con la única diferencia de que tenia el cabello largo, una trenza, y su capa era de color rojo pero con el mismo extraño símbolo.**

**Los tres marine, aun estaban en el lugar y se miraron entre ellos, para volver a mirar a los dos jóvenes.**

**-¡pero yo te avise que tuviera cuidado!- le grito el joven.**

**-¡pero tú me empujaste!- le volvió a reprochar.**

**-este... jóvenes- llamo Sengoku haciendo que los hermanos tuvieran que mirar hacía atrás, y preguntarse quien los había llamado.**

**-ah, disculpa por haber interrumpido- se disculpo el joven que tenia el cabello más largo, levantándose.**

**-no fue nuestra intención caer aquí- se disculpo el segundo joven ambos inclinándose hacía delante. Aun así, los tres marines estaban algo sorprendidos.**

**-pero, ¿como fue que entraron a estaba base, niños?- pregunto Sengoku, mientras se levantaba.**

**-no somos niños- gruño quien seria el hermano mayor.**

**-así que seguimos en la base... bueno, vera teníamos permiso para hacer un par de experimento con la alquimia en el subsuelo de la base de Central- comentaba el otro muchacho.**

**-eh... ¿Quién les dio ese permiso?- pregunto Garp. Ambos jóvenes se miraron unos segundos.**

**-el Coronel Mustang- prosiguió el joven de cabello corto.**

**-no puede ser, no hay ningún coronel que lleve ese nombre- explico Segoku para sorpresa de los jóvenes, -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto.**

**-yo soy el alquimista estatal; Edward Elric, El alquimista de Acero- explico el joven de cabello largo, cruzando los brazos.**

**-y yo soy su hermano menor Alphonse Elric- comento un joven, imitando a su hermano.**

**Una vez más, tanto Segoku como sus dos hombres quedaron con un signo de pregunta sobre sus cabezas.**

**-bien, Edward Elric; ¿Qué son los alquimistas estatales?- le pregunto, intentando de seguir la idea. A lo cual, el joven solo se sorprendió.**

**-bueno... somos alquimistas de un nivel superior, trabajamos para el gobierno y si este tiene una guerra, usualmente somos llamados para participar en ella- le explico algo que era obvio el joven alquimista.**

**-este nii-san- llamo Al, tirando levemente de la capa de su hermano, -dime, ¿no recuerdas que atravesamos una puerta cuando llegamos?- le pregunto en voz baja. Ed se sorprendió al recordar aquello.**

**Tanto él como su hermano habían quedado frente a una puerta, pero no era la que habían visto cuando tuvieron aquel accidente en su infancia; intranquilos por regresar a su mundo, entraron esperando llegar a Central de nuevo.**

**-claro, este podríamos estar en otro mundo- se dijo para dentro Ed algo sobresaltado.**

**-bien- aclaro Sengoku, luego de pensar unos momentos, -no sé de que clase de isla vendrás, pero como dices que estas al servicio del gobierno; creo que esta es una guerra apropiada, aun así me sorprende lo joven que seas para entrar al ejercito- le respondió.**

**-no le engañe las apariencias- le respondió con seriedad Ed.**

**-y por cierto, ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto su hermano menor.**

**-ellos el almirante Aokiji y el vicealmirante Garp- los presento señalándolos, -soy el Almirante de Flota, Sengoku- se presento.**

**-espero... eso quieres decir, ¿Qué usted tiene el rango más alto en todo este lugar?- pregunto Alphonse al escuchar las palabras del hombre.**

**-así es- comento, -y, si es posible quisiera saber por que debería dejar entrar a un par de niños en una guerra- dijo sin problemas, de repente escucharon el sonido de una palmada y un pequeño brillo azul, cuando varios picos material se alzaron por el suelo hasta dar a centímetros del mayor de la marina. Pero este no se inmuto y sonrío.**

**-¿tu hermanito también puede hacerlo?- pregunto Sengoku.**

**-así es, juntos nadie nos detiene- sonrío el, aún con las manos en el piso.**

**-bien, creo que nos podrán ayudar- sonrío, pensando una nueva táctica pero que contenía aquel extraño poder, lo que hizo que ambos hermanos quedaran pensativos, para luego volver el piso a su normalidad, -ya que están al servicio del gobierno; solo participaran al final de esta guerra y luego, le daremos las opciones que quieran para volver a su hogar ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Yosh, un nuevo fic que se me viene ocurriendo hace mucho; ha decir verdad, se me ocurrió hace unos días. Y de ante mano, se que no será extremadamente largo, pero tendrá su trama y su humor.

¿Cómo empezó este fic? Tengo uan amiga que esta haciendo un fic para mi y para ella mezclando que en mi casa esta alojados Ed y Al, en al casa de una amiga a la vuelta están los muguiwaras y en su casa estaban L, Near y Mello. Mezclando todo un poco a los pocos capítulos se le ocurrió una escena yaoi (Ambas tenemos la enfermedad de mente yaoi); ambos estaban limpiando un desastre que habían echo en una piscina y cuando más Luffy se cae, Ed lo saca y al ver que no había nadie para ayudarlo; le da respiración. Claro se imaginaran cuando Luffy despertó... Que más da les pasó directamente la escena:

Luffy: oyes karla mira así voy a poder nada bien – enseñándole unos salvavidas

Ed: estas bromeando verdad

Karla: no sabe nadar

Ed: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Luffy: no te rías – yéndose encima de ed y se empezaron a pelear Alphonse se metió a la pelea y Ace igual cuando llego el profesor, les dijo que se quedarían una hora antes de irse para limpiar su desastre, paso la clase y ya todos se habían ido

Karla: luffy te espero??

Luffy: no vete yo enseguida llego – besándole la frente

Ed: a mi espérame ñ_ñ

karla: me voy ¬¬

Ace: yo me hubiera ido con Daniela si no se hubieran peleado

Alphonse: tu también que te metes

Y otra vez se pelearon pero ahora cayeron en la piscina

Ed: Luffy sal cobarde

Alphonse: hermano es normal que la gente llegue al fondo

Ed: no – se vieron uno al otro y los sacaron

Alphonse: hermano luego que se hace

Ed: respiración boca a boca y asi fue ed se lo dio a Luffy y Alphonse a ace, aunque cuando reaccionaron aquellos y vieron quien les

daba respiración boca a boca casi se mueren

Luffy: que aléjate de mi

Ed: di que te salve la vida maldito idiota

Ace: waaa que asco

Alphonse: mejor lo hubiéramos dejado muertos

Ed: y que nos echaran la culpa

...

Y más o menos de partes como estas comencé a pensar en el fic, y aquí esta; espero que les guste.


	2. Hermandad

**Capitulo 2: Hermandad**

**-nii-san, ¿estas seguro de lo que haces?- le pregunto Alphonse a su hermano; ambos estaban en el mismo cuarto al que habían llegado, sentados en un par de sillas.**

**Hacía un rato habían podido escuchar ruidos de bombas y otras cosas fuera del lugar.**

**-tranquilo, no hay problema- le respondió Ed, balanceándose en la silla, más que tranquilo.**

**Estuvieron unos minutos callados, cuando al fin; se abrió la puerta. Parecía un oficial de bajo rango y parecía cansado y desorbitado; más aun se sorprendió al ver a los jóvenes.**

**-¿ustedes son los alquimistas?- le pregunto sorprendido. Los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras el oficial miraba más que sorprendido.**

**-¡¡¿acaso Sengoku se ha vuelto loco, mandar a un par de niños al campo de batalla?!!- grito tomándose la cabeza. Ed suspiro.**

**-tranquilo, solo díganos donde esta- le dijo mientras se levantaba y su hermano menor le seguía; rápidamente los sonidos de las explosiones se hicieron más fuertes mientras iban avanzando por los pasillos, se escuchaban gritos y refucilos; hasta que salieron de una vez a una larga plataforma, los hermanos Elric observaron el panorama de guerra.**

**-parece Lior en su peor momento- se dijo con resentimiento Al. Ed miro unos segundos y luego siguió caminando para encontrarse con el almirante de Flota a mitad de la plataforma; no muy lejos estaba Garp y, entre ellos, estaba encadenado un joven, apenas llegaría a los veinte años y, en verdad, parecía en una situación deplorable de lo lastimado y las heridas que tenia.**

**Sengoku miraba algo inseguro el campo de batalla.**

**-¿acaso no esta seguro de su victoria?- le pregunto sin problemas Ed, llamando su atención.**

**-al fin llegaron- les comento.**

**-que bajo has caído Sengoku... traer a un par de niños a la guerra, ¿no tienes vergüenza verdad?- le pregunto el prisionero más que enojado, su voz era plenamente furia y enojo. Ed solo lo ignoro.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos aquí?- le pregunto mirando la sangrienta batalla que se estaba dando.**

**-¿contra quienes pelean?- pregunto Al, también mirando la batalla.**

**-contra piratas; ese pirata es nuestro objetivo principal- le dijo, señalando a un hombre que era enorme y se hacía camino entre los marines, aun así parecía tremendamente herido.**

**-¿recuerdan lo que hiciste en mi oficina hace unos momentos?- le pregunto Sengoku a los hermanos, -¿podrías volver a crear estas estacas pero en forma de grilletes alrededor de las piernas de todos los piratas?- les pregunto.**

**-es un truco sucio- le comento Ed, -pero ante nuestra situación... Al, ayúdame- le dijo, mientras se paraba a su lado. Ambos aplaudieron de forma que varios que estaban en la batalla miraron hacía ellos.**

**-¿que? ¿Quiénes son?- se pregunto un joven con sombrero de paja que también se encontraba camino a la plataforma.**

**Ed y Al apoyaron sus manos en el suelo de la plataforma, y un extraño brillo azul acompañado por unas chispas bajaron por la plataforma y cubrieron el piso. Sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los piratas, pero uno de ellos; no se detuvo y pudo evitar se atrapado gracias a su velocidad.**

**Ed y Al se enfocaron en aquel muchacho de sombrero de paja, y lograron atar sus pies al suelo; haciendo que este cayera sin remedio.**

**-bien, ya esta- le respondió Ed mientras se erguía nuevamente, rascándose la cabeza. Mientras todos los piratas los miraban y se preguntaban como rayos lo habían echo.**

**-¡¡ACE!!- se escucho un fuerte grito, los hermanos rápidamente divisaron al joven que casi se les escapaba, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba de zafarse.**

**-¡idiota! ¡Te dije que te fueras!- le respondió el joven encadenado, su voz era triste; -¡Luffy, eres un idiota! ¡Ahora te ejecutaran a ti también!- le grito.**

**-¡si creíste que te dejaría atrás, estas loco!- le grito, sosteniéndose con sus brazos y demostrando que de a poco partía en cemento que cubrían sus pies.**

**-deténganlo- les dijo Sengoku a los alquimista.**

**-discúlpame, pero son ordenes- se dijo Ed, mientras aplaudía y apoyaba sus manos en el suelo.**

**De golpe escucharon un grito de dolor, proveniente del joven pirata; por arriba del suelo se podía ver la sangre que brotaba.**

**-atravesé sus pies, no se podrá mover- le dijo Ed sin sentimiento alguno a Sengoku, el cual se sorprendió por la acción del muchacho.**

**-¡¡Hermano!!- esta vez el grito era más fuerte, pero Ed y Al sintieron que hasta les dolió ese grito; -¡No me esforcé para venir hasta aquí y dejarte en la nada! ¡Tu lo dijiste, los hermanos se cuidan mutuamente!- le grito con el alma, aun que no había mucho que hacer. Dos verdugos con capuchas negros habían aparecido en la plataforma, cada uno con una gran espada a cada lado del prisionero.**

**-Luffy- se suspiro el joven entre lagrima, -¡idiota, soy tu hermano mayor yo te debo proteger y ahora morirás por mi culpa!- grito mirando hacía abajo, ambos verdugos levantaron sus espadas.**

**-ustedes ni siquiera son hermanos- les reprocho Sengoku.**

**-¡no me importa que no nos una, un lazo de sangre; somos hermanos y punto final!- le respondió Luffy desde el suelo, mientras varios miraban sin poder hacer nada; aunque intentaran zafarse no lo lograban.**

"**-Viviendo, sobreviviendo e investigando sobre la alquimia podremos encontrar la forma de volver a nuestros cuerpos originales. ¡Solo un idiota decidiría elegir el camino de la muerte!-" La voz de su hermano estando dentro de esa armadura y aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ed.**

**-nii-san, ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Al, serio detrás de su hermano.**

**-respóndeme; ¿en que momento y, o, situación he seguido exactamente lo que decía el gobierno?- le pregunto mirando bajo.**

**-em... ¿nunca?- le respondió con una leve sonrisa.**

**-discúlpame Al, pero deberemos encontrar otra forma de llegar a nuestro mundo, por que este gobierno nos odiara- le propuso.**

**Justo cuando ambas espadas estaban por bajarse sobre el cuello del joven y muchos gritaban su nombre al aire; una luz azul ilumino la situación y ambas espadas se desintegraron frente a sus ojos.**

**-¿eh? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le grito Sengoku a Ed, mirándole, viendo que había sido él quien ocasiono la alquimia.**

**-discúlpeme, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por sus dichos- le respondió, -no voy a dejar que separe a estos hermanos- le dijo, mientras que Al producía alquimia nuevamente para liberar a los piratas.**

**-niño, ¿que es lo que...- Sengoku se callo de golpe al ver como el brazo derecho de Ed se trasformaba en una espada.**

**-ya le he dicho... que no soy un niño- le gruño el alquimista de Acero.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: ¿Demasiado pronto? Estoy inspirada n.n

¿Qué les pareció el capi? A Ed lo hice algo serio pero ya ira cambiando de parecer cuando conozca mejor este loco mundo.

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Yo sé que no suele responder preguntas no pero hace mucho tiempo que se me viene a la cabeza; ¿Qué edad tienes?

**Flames to Dust**

Ed: ¡IDIOTA, ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO QUE NOS E PUEDE VER NI CON UNA LUPA?!

Al y Drauny: No dijo eso ¬.¬U

Ahora si, debí seguir mis propios consejos n_nU Parecen que las cosas cambiaron de parecer; y además, más adelantes tengo preparadas sorpresas. Tu ya sabes que soy de mezclar mucho las cosas. Por cierto, se que puedo ser muy hincha no (Y se que lo soy) pero: ¿Qué edad tienes? Por curiosidad (P.D: No me respondas; dos dígitos ni es mayor a 10; odio cuando responde así).

Ahora si, nos veremos pronto.

Atte, Dragonazul


	3. Arma Humana

**Capitulo 3: Arma humana**

**-¿Qué clase de akuma no mi has probado?- le pregunto Sengoku al joven alquimista, mientras se volvían a provocar explosiones y tiros en el campo de batalla.**

**-¿akuma no mi?- le pregunto Ed, -no tengo ni idea de que es eso; todo lo que hago es simplemente alquimia- le explico, empuñando el arma a su frente.**

**-¿no eras un perro del gobierno, no estabas a su orden?- le pregunto resignado Sengoku.**

**-si... aun que le falto comentar que no siempre les hace caso- comento Al, produciendo una lanza y creando un agujero del piso.**

**Pero mientras los hermanos se preparaban para la batalla, una explosión resonó cerca de ellos; la plataforma tembló, y Edward comenzó a sentir como el piso se inclinaba.**

**-¡nii-san!- grito Alphonse al ver resbalar el piso donde su hermano estaba, a pocos metros de él.**

**-quédate allí, pelea contra este tipo que parece común; intentare de ayudar en esta guerra- le respondió rápidamente Ed, antes de que; por voluntad saltara desde la altura precipitada.**

**En el suelo se pudo ver un refucilo de color azul y, de alguna forma, un pequeño tobogán se alzo; el cual amortiguo considerablemente la caída del joven, aun que no evito que tropezara, al final, y su cara se aplastara contra el piso.**

**Edward se quejo y se levanto frotándose su rostro, para luego mirar la batalla.**

**-dije ayudar, ¿pero a quien ayudo?- se pregunto, viendo no muy lejos pelear a piratas y marines.**

**-¡hey! ¡Ese es el pequeño que ayudo a los piratas!- escucho desde unos marines, casi al instante escucharon un grito de ira y, en pocos segundos, los cinco marines que estaban en su contra estaban noqueados en el piso.**

**-definitivamente, creo que me quedare del lado de los piratas- se dijo para dentro, viendo un par de explosiones no muy lejos.**

**-ha decir verdad, no se por que me meto; esta es su guerra- se dijo para dentro, pero de pronto esquivo varias explosiones que parecían cada vez más fuertes. Antes de entrar completamente al campo de batalla se detuvo viendo a lo lejos a su hermano menor pelear contra Sengoku el cual envainaba un sable (N/A: Je, es parecido a Bradley) no parecía tener dificultad, así que, decidido a vencer a la mayoría de gente que se le cruzara.**

**Ante tanto quilombo, se lanzo en medio de la batalla; principalmente noqueando a marines y dejando el paso libre a la mayoría de los piratas; a los cuales ni tocaba o les alentaba que sigan adelante.**

**Ya se habría adentrado un par de metros y ya se daba cuenta, no conocían ni siquiera la alquimia, seria un mundo realmente diferente al suyo.**

**De la nada, se tuvo que detener ante un hombre que apareció en su camino.**

**-eres joven y has derrotado a una cantidad importante del ejercito, creo que serias un problema- le dijo el hombre al cual se le notaba un acento francés.**

**-¿ah si?- le dijo sin problemas Ed, al apoyar sus manos en el pisos creo cuatro muros de concreto y metal alrededor de este; pero al instante esta se desquebrajo en barios trozos, y el hombre empuñaba una larga espada.**

**-creo que estas algo equivocado- le dijo, se acerco con gran velocidad a lo cual Ed trasmuto su brazos con la intención de usar para retener la espada que caía sobre él.**

**En cuanto todo sucedía rápidamente, sintió que alguien lo empujo; más bien unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura y evitaron el ataque del espadachín, el cual partió el piso y llego a parte de la plataforma que cayo de costado; pero aun gran parte de esta estaba en pie.**

**-¿estas bien?- le pregunto una voz a Edward, el cual reacciono a la situación; alguien lo había alejado de alejado de la trayectoria del ataque y estaba muy cerca de una pared; no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba sentado sobre quien le habría salvado la vida.**

**-eh... si- le respondió mirando hacía atrás, a un muchacho con un sombrero de paja. Rápidamente se volvió a parar y ayudo al muchacho a pararse.**

**-esas heridas- se dijo para dentro al ver que sus pies tenían heridas punzantes.**

**-tene más cuidado, ese tipo nos puede cortar a la mitad- le dijo, -Ace, allá voy- se dijo, mientras salía corriendo.**

**-es como yo con Al- se dijo, otra explosión apareció cerca. Y el joven alquimista fue lanzado a unos metros.**

**-que golpazo- se dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza.**

**-¡Mejor que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi Luffy-kun!- escucho a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta para ver la discusión entre un hombre y una mujer (Ha decir verdad, para Ed habrían de ser dos gigantes XD)**

**-Hancock, ya te he dicho que ese muchacho no morirá ¿entiendes?- le dijo el gran hombre con un bigote blanco manteniendo una gran lanza, aun que parecía herido de gravedad en el pecho.**

**-¡Aun así Luffy-kun debe estar bien!- le dijo, una mujer realmente hermosa que llevaba un atuendo de color rojo, llevaba destapada toda una pierna y tenia un largo cabello oscuro.**

**Obviamente, ambos tres veces más grandes que el pequeño alquimista.**

**-pero, si son...- estuvo por decir Ed, cuando los tres miraron que no muy lejos se venia acercando un hombre que venia congelante los piratas a su paso.**

**-¿Almirante Aokiji?- se dijo para dentro, al recordarlo.**

**Vio como varios piratas se le enfrentaban y terminaban congelados nuevamente, parecía que nada lo detenía.**

**-se convierte en hielo, pero el hielo antes de condensarse en agua; es decir que si su cuerpo se convierte en eso... ¡Lo tengo!- se dijo, salio corriendo; aun que apenas fue visto por yonkou o la ****shichibukai****. Al acercarse más, el pirata le grito algo pero posiblemente no lo escuchara, ya que su brazo se estaba transmutando en una cuchilla. A unos pasos del almirante, y de lleno; clavo su brazo metálico en su cuerpo.**

**-arararara, ¿Qué pretendías hacer niño?- le pregunto Aokiji a Ed, a punto de tomarlo del hombro para congelarlo pero sintió que su cuerpo temblaba.**

**-¿acaso no sabes que es lo que pasa cuando mezclas agua a punto de congelación y sodio con otros minerales, y los transmutas molecularmente?- le pregunto Ed sonriendo como lo haría un adolescente cualquiera. Aokiji no puedo decir nada, antes de que estallara y que, raramente, aquellos trozos de hielo no se volvieran a reconstruir.**

**Ed solo quedo callado, y luego se alerto por lo que sucedía en la plataforma de ejecución, se había alejado mucho de ella; y ahora parecía que más marines peleaban contra su hermanito menor.**

**Sin perder tiempo, descongelo la mayoría del piso que ya se había congelado; y luego salio a correr hacía la plataforma.**

**Evadió a la mayoría de lo marines, algunos caían inconscientes; tubo que escapar de otro como el mismo tipo con la espada, volvió a encerrarlo pero esta vez, siguió su camino a la plataforma.**

**A su paso, volvió a toparse con aquel muchacho al que había atrapado en el concreto del piso; ninguno se dirigió una palabra pero ambos parecían saber que se dirigían al mismo sitio.**

**-¡Al!- Ed no pudo evitar gritarlo, al ver que todos los marines habían caído pero Sengoku había herido gravemente al adolescente en un hombro y estaba sentado en el suelo aferrado a su herida para que dejara de sangrar.**

**-nunca debí tomarlos, terminaron siendo un estorbo en medio de esta batalla- le dijo el almirante de flota, señalándolo con su sable; -ha decir verdad, nunca me vi en el apuro de tener que matar o sacrificar a un par de niños, pero... creo que serán la excepción- le comento, no muy lejos; Ace miraba resignado al escena, podía hacer nada desde donde estaba. **

**-eso dirá usted- le dijo serio Al, -para su información, nii-san y yo hemos convivido con la muerte en todo caso; y, para su saber...- le explico, -nii-san no teme matar a un hombre- le dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa; Sengoku juraba que nunca había visto a chicos así. Ya era sucificiente, alzo su sable...**

**-¡oi, viejo!- le grito Ed, Sengoku miro de reojo; y rápidamente escucho un sonido de disparo pero diferente a cualquier otro, más sordo y con menos confusión que cualquiera de las armas que tuvieran sus marines.**

**La bala fue directo a su hombro izquierdo, aun que toda la intención parecía ser verdaderamente su corazón; aun, de cualquier forma, callo sobre la plataforma.**

**En toda la escena, que desde el ruido del disparo hasta la caída de Sengoku fueron solo unos segundos; todo el mundo se detuvo al ver a un joven empuñar un arma diferente a las que conocían; más aun, Ed ni siquiera había titubeado en usarla.**

**-escucha, odio las armas por que son maquinas de matar... pero si te llegas a acercar a mi hermanito menor, no pienso dudar en usarla- declaro Edward, aun sosteniendo el arma en dirección a la plataforma.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Lo sé, lo sé; se preguntaran que hacía Ed con un revólver, bien, si se los cuento ahora, pierde la gracia así que aguántensela.

Como verán, hice a los muchachos algo maduros y fuertes en el fic, pero espero que les guste, y la batalla no termina aquí; aun falta.

Y, por cierto; quisiera saber que pasaría si se encontraran los siguientes personajes:

Riza VS Usop (Un concurso de tiro al blanco, no estaría mal)

Roy VS Ace (Que monos, solo faltan Zoro y Ed)

Pride (manga) VS Moria (¿No me digan que no esta buena la batalla?)

Y bueno, no se me ocurren muchas más cosas, como lo dije en otro fic; ando algo escasa de imaginación últimamente ¬_¬

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Como me hizo reir tu review, Ed se esta empezando a enojar jejeje. Más adelante se enfrentaran a más enemigos y veremos como va la cosa. ¿Levantar el ego? Jijijiji, gracias, me pareció lindo ^///^ Tu edad es un secreto con que X, ¿No me puedes dar alguna ecuación y si me sale bien me da tu edad? XD Sé, que debes tener entre 10 y 19 años ¿cierto?. No creo que tengas ni 10 ni 11, de 12 para arriba lo puedo pensar por que yo era así, pero por tus escritos no lo creo. Tendré que esperar.

**Xiucoatl**

No esta mal tu idea, le preguntare a mi profesora de Física si se puede "atrapar" un rayo de luz en un prisma. Y Aokiji... bue, ni yo se como quedo n_nU

**Nemo Robin**

Me gusta el yaoi no el Yuri ¿sabes? XDDD Cuidado con Ed que da fuertes golpes; ya lo sé que se pelearan que se molestaran y de todo, pero últimamente he estado en un muuuuy leve LuffyxEd ¿Qué les parece? Es realmente entupido, pero me pareció muy monos juntos. Que extraño ¿Quién comenzó a destruir el estudio? ¿Y de donde rayos salio Mustang? Sé que lo voy a meter en la historia pero... auch! hable demasiado jejeje. Me encanta tus reviews largos y con personajes hablando me divierten, y ya pronto subiré más fanarts n.n Por cierto, también subí un capitulo nuevo de Para cuando tu vuelvas.

Atte. Dragonazul


	4. Niños de la Guerra

**Capitulo 4: Niños de la guerra**

**-ese niño... le disparo... a Sengoku- era lo que se decían los marines, la guerra parecía haberse detenido por unos segundos, pero otras explosiones hicieron que la guerra prosiguiera. Ed miro hacía atrás y noto a varios tipos gigantescos vestidos de ropas negras y que tenían un sombrero con orejas de oso.**

**-son los robots del ****shichibukai**** con orejas de oso- dijo de la nada Luffy, mirando sin entender hacía atrás.**

**-espera, ¿son robots?- le pregunto el alquimista al joven.**

**-así es- le respondió.**

**-nii-san- escucho desde la plataforma, se volteo para ver a Al, -ve por ellos, yo puedo solo- le respondió poniéndose de pie, Ed asintió.**

**Luffy se largo a correr a la plataforma y Ed se acerco corriendo a uno de los robots, aplaudió y se apoyo en él; antes de que se dieran cuenta, el pacifista había volado a miles de trozos.**

**-increíble- le dijeron los que estaban a su alrededor.**

**-es solo alquimia- les respondió, pero enseguida diviso a otro robot exactamente igual; y no era uno, había cientos por todo el lugar; -abra que romper metal- se dijo, corriendo mientras destruya pacifistas y dejaba trozos de metal por el camino.**

**En la plataforma, a pesar de su herida Alphonse se había acercado a Ace; aun que lo intentara as cadenas no se desintegraban.**

**Enseguida Luffy llego al lugar, aun que apenas intento tocar las cadenas cayo de espaldas con expresión de dolor.**

**-hey, ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Al, al verlo caer.**

**-son cadenas de karioseki; eso- le dijo Ace, respirando difícilmente.**

**-¿kario-que? ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto el alquimista.**

**-es una piedra marina, anula los poderes de las frutas del diablo, por eso tanto yo como Luffy no podemos forzarlas, incluso son más duras que el diamante- le dijo Ace.**

**-piedra marina, eso significa que lo debieron fundir de alguna manera y condensar para hacerlo tomar la forma de un metal; eso significa que si le saco los minerales naturales del mar se convertiría en metal común y lo podría deshacer- dijo al mismo tiempo en que pensaba Alphonse, dejado a Ace con un signito de pregunta en la cabeza.**

**Luego, aplaudió y puso sus manos sobre las cadenas, hubo una luz azul y cuando esta se fue, las cadenas se había desecho en cenizas. Ace se sentó de costado, acomodándose luego de estar tanto tiempo en esa posición incomoda.**

**-momento- dijo el joven del sombrero de paja, -yo aquí tenía las llaves- dijo sacando tal objeto de su bolsillo.**

**Ace y Alphonse cayeron de espaldas.**

**-¿y por que no lo dijiste antes?- le pregunto Alphonse, con una gotita en la nuca. Sin darse cuenta que una sombra estaba a sus espaldas; Al giro la vista para divisar a Sengoku empuñando nuevamente su sable y a punto de rebanarlo con todo.**

**En segundos; una mano lo tomo de la nuca, Ace lo arrastro para proteger al joven contra su hombro y alzo su mano derecho libre.**

**-hiken- nombro, al momento en que un puño de fuego abatió a Sengoku mandándolo a volar a un costado de la plataforma.**

**-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Ace al muchacho acurrucado a su lado; Al se dio vuelta enseguida, observando la plataforma quemada.**

**-¿Cómo has hecho eso? No tienes ningún circulo de transmutación para hacer fuego- le pregunto sorprendido el joven.**

**-veras comí la Mera-Mera no mi, esa fruta me prohíbe nadar en el mar pero puedo controlar, crear o convertirme en fuego- le dijo, levantando su mano a su lado y formando fuego en las puntas de sus dedos, dejando al joven fascinado. Luffy izo un pequeño puchero; desde cuando a Ace se le ocurría proteger de esa forma y enseñarle sus poderes a alguien menor que su hermano y no fuera él.**

**A lo lejos; Ed, junto con otros piratas, se detuvieron a ver el ataque de Ace.**

**-jejeje... Roy, te conseguí un digno oponente- se dijo sonriendo, pero luego noto que Ace sostenía a Al y enseguida se repuso; -mejor que lo sueltes antes de que te mate, aprovechado- le dijo mientras se enojaba; enseguida siguió con su tarea anterior, destruyendo más pacifistas.**

**Desde la plataforma, los dos piratas y el alquimista miraban como los pacifistas caían uno a uno mientras miraban sorprendidos; más aun Luffy, él y su tripulación habían trabajo tanto para vencer solo a uno de ellos y Ed los destruía como si nada.**

**De la nada, Ace bajo a mirada de golpe y tosió sangre.**

**-Ace ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto su hermano menor.**

**-deben de ser sus heridas; algunas parecen haber cicatrizado pero otra deben haberlo lastimado mucho- comento Al, viendo que Luffy lo ayudaba a enderezarse.**

**-claro, el Rentajutsu- se dijo para dentro, y se acerco a Ace; -creo que puedo curarte tus heridas superficiales lo suficiente para que puedas caminar- le dijo, Ace se enderezo y asintió, al pedido.**

**Alphonse volvió a tomar su herida en su hombro e hizo algo de fuerza, para mojar su mano en su sangre; enseguida dibujo un circulo en el suelo y luego una estrella en el medio.**

**-dime, ¿acaso invocaras a Satán o algo parecido?- le pregunto Ace sin entender, aun que se extraño más cuando Al hizo el mismo símbolo en su pecho. Nuevamente apoyo sus manos en el círculo y una luz resplandeció de golpe; y al instante Ace sintió que la mayoría de sus heridas superficiales habían curado.**

**-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Al, con una sonrisa.**

**-si... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunto sorprendido, mirándose las manos y sus heridas cicatrizadas.**

**-es rentajutsu; un tipo de alquimia curativa- le comento, pero se cayo al sentir que el piso comenzaba a temblar.**

**-la plataforma esta por caer- escucharon desde abajo, sintiendo que el piso debajo de ellos se hundía. Una vez más la plataforma fue iluminada por una luz azul y reconstruida por completo y los tres de nuevo de pie en la estructura.**

**Ver como se reconstruía toda la plataforma de nuevo era impresionante para algunos; Ed ni se había inmutado y seguía con su trabajo anterior de destruir a los robots que pasaban por su camino.**

**Eso fue hasta llegar a uno de ellos, enseguida notó una diferencia extraña; ese pacifista tenía una tipo de amoladillas en las manos y parecía ser un poco más grande que los demás.**

**-pero que noticia, un niño intentando de vencer a Kuma, es gracioso- dijo una voz burlona, el alquimista dirigió su mirada a una estructura medio destruir, sobre ella se encontraba un hombre vestido de forma extravagante con una bufanda rosada alrededor del cuello y sonriendo a más no poder; -dime pequeño ¿que te hace creer que todos los pacifistas que destruiste hasta ahora son iguales a este?- le pregunto; Edward se enojo pero supuso que no era hora de hacer pavadas, y apretó sus puños con fuerza.**

**-tal vez sea un niño- acepto Ed cerrando los ojos, -pero, si aquello es verdad- dijo, ahora mirando a hombre que sonría alocadamente; -tanto yo como mi hermanito... somos niños de la guerra- le dijo seriamente.**

**-jajaja, en verdad pereces un niño pero piensas como adulto; esto va a ser muy divertido. Pacifista 0X tu ya sabes que hacer- le dijo, al Cyborg: Ed se largo a correr hacía el pacifista, este levanto su mano derecha.**

**-no- se dijo Luffy a lo lejos, -¡no, no te le acerques!- le grito, estiro sus brazos alcanzando la plataforma, retrocedió y se lanzo hacía el lugar.**

**Justo antes de que Ed chocara su puño contra la mano de Kuma, Luffy se estrello casi a su lado; arrastrando al alquimista consigo.**

**A unos metros del pacifista, Luffy había atrapado a Ed en sus brazos y salvándolo del ataque.**

**-¡aléjate, ¿Qué haces?!- le dijo, saneándose de los brazos del pirata.**

**-bobo, te salve; si te llegaba a tocar con esa mano desaparecerías- le dijo enojado, dejándolo callado; -él hizo eso con toda mi tripulación, incluyéndome; nos desapareció y nos mando a diferentes islas. Aun no tengo ni idea de donde están mis nakamas en estos momentos- le dijo algo andado. De repente, Kuma apareció en frente de ambos y se alejaron velozmente ante de ser atrapados por un rayo que salio de su boca.**

**-¡déjate de joder!- le grito Luffy en cólera y lanzo uno de sus brazos con todo, aun que reboto en la mano de Kuma.**

**-¡¿Que? ¿Estiro su brazo?!- pensó Ed, por un momento; al ver que también lo hacía con sus piernas pero todos sus ataques rebotaban en las palmas del pacifista.**

**-¿desaparecerme?- se pregunto mirando al otra mano del Cyborg, -esta distraído- se dijo para dentro, y se largo hacía él; Kuma hizo rebotar una de las piernas de Luffy demasiado, imposibilitándolo unos segundos.**

**E impuso su mano izquierda hacía Ed que se le acercaba, la palma metálica de Ed, que se recubría por destellos de alquimia, choco con la palma del pacifista real, pero... en segundos, Ed casi tropieza al no encontrarse con nada en frente suyo. Se paro bien y miro a su alrededor, incluso Luffy y Don Flamingo había quedado boquiabiertas; Kuma había desaparecido emitiendo eso extraño sonido de destello.**

**Ed miro a su alrededor, se tomo el brazo unos momentos y se rasco la cabeza, mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor, se detuvo.**

**-ok... ¿Alguien sabe donde se metió?- pregunto el alquimista sin comprender lo que había pasado, su intención era despedazarlo pero no estaba allí.**

**-Muguiwara-san- se escucho de una voz algo extraño, Ed volteo al ver un gran tipo acercándose a Luffy vestido... ¿De travesti?. Ed solo quedo algo extrañado.**

**-vencieron a Kuma, pero; ¿Dónde esta?- le pregunto, esta vez a Ed; este levanto los brazos en señal que no tenia ni idea.**

**Don Flamingo se paro, la mayoría le miro y este parecía enojado.**

**-ya fue suficiente, "Niño de la guerra" si es que así te llaman- le dijo, Ed sonrío.**

**-no exactamente, ha decir verdad suelen llamarme; Edward Elric, el alquimista de Acero o el alquimista del pueblo, pero, prefiero; Hagane- sonrío inocentemente (Hagane= Acero).**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Ok, me he estado inspirando bastante en agregar, un poco... ok, bastante shonen ai; no yaoi directamente, si no algo leve. Discúlpenme el público masculino si es que no les gusta, pero prometo que será leve, que ni lo notaran XD

Por cierto, quisiera hacerles una propuesta a todos aquellos que lean esto; quisiera saber si podría robarles un poco de su tiempo en mandarles una encuestas sobre "Redes sociales" es bastante simple, preguntas tontas con respuestas para elegir. Si aceptan, se las mandare por mensaje privado, les agradecería mucho; ha y sus nombre será como anónimo así no hay problemas ¿ok? Gracias.

Ah sí, tengo un nuevo link donde están todos los fanarts que hice o tengo; hay imágenes viejas y nuevas, les prometo que no se defraudaran, hasta pueden poner un comentario, plis díganme que les gustaron:

.

h t t p : / / c i d - 1 2 4 7 8 6 a b 9 3 7 3 1 5 1 d . s k y d r i v e . l i v e . c o m / a l b u m s . a s p x

.

Ojala que puedan ver el link (No olviden juntar los espacios) ¬¬ (Hay imágenes de este fic) Por cierto, el mismo link esta en mi profile.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

No sé si Robin la pasaría bien o mal, por que leyendo el fic de El Angel y el fic de Esa estupida mujer la amo. Quedan para pensar que casi lo ama o lo odia, es según quien lo diga. Me has dado grandes ideas para el futuro, no me acordaba del nombre de Barbablanca, agracias por hacerme acordar. y cuidado con el pobre Ed, ah ver si lo pisas jajaja Ha decir verdad, no soy para nada alta así que es muy posible que hasta Edward me rapase en altura. ¬.¬*

**Nemo Robin**

Con todo lo que dijiste me inspiraste y me puse a dibujar como loca en mi cuadernito; por tu culpa dibuje una imagen yaoi y ahora ni loca lo llevo al colegio o se lo muestro a alguien, tampoco es que sea demasiado explicita, pero dos hombres a punto de besarse, bueno, me dirán; "Eres un pervertida" o "Estas loca", o cosas por el estilo. Menos mal que estas aquí para acompañarme en este mundo cruel T_T Te amo, metafóricamente XDDD Por cierto, no sé si esta fic sea del todo bueno para ti ya que reúne lo ultimo que se sabe del manga (Aun no recuperaron sus cuerpos, pero yo no invente lo del rentajutsu). Y si, el otro día estaba charlando con una nakama del cole y las dos decíamos:"Pobre Hugues era tan copado T_T" Me hiciste acordar una imagen de tengo de FMA Que están Mustang sentado en su escritorio y Ed sobre este mirando de cerquita y enojado (Como Naruto y Sasuke en el 1º capitulo), llega Hugues gritando "Se acerca el Futher", para lo mismo que en Naruto, caen al piso dándose un beso. Y luego dice; "Era falsa alarma", y Ed levanto su brazo espada y Roy su arma diciendo: "Hugues... morirás". P.D: Hay fan arts que hice especiales para vos n.n

**Gabe Logan**

Ya se que edad tienes, ¿56 años?: Ok, exagere; era solo curiosidad. Ha menos que tu avatar sea una foto tuya O_O

**Xiucoatl**

Hola, y eres uy divertido:D Bueno, vere si puedo tomar tu idea, eso si ¿Qué forma tiene un prisma, siento que lo vi pero no lo recuerdo?. Que grande eso de patear, accidentalmente, a Ed; o si no él esta corriendo y se choca contra un poste. –auch, que es...- era una pierna de Hancock XDDDDD Y luego lo patea y lo manda a la luna por ser hombre XDDD Gracias por leer el fic y... Dígame Doctor Xiuh-sama ¿Ha podido revivir a Kakarotstein o ya va por su vigésimo quinto intento?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.D: No se olviden de decirme y son tan amables de que les manda la encuesta, es cortita; ha y no olviden ver mis fan arts, por fa.**

**P.D2: Tambien tengo imágenes de otros dibujos que hice, e imágenes de Full Metal Alchemist, incluso tengo una de Edward como Pride por parte del videojuego Bluebird's Illusion, es increible su historia; próximamente hare un fic con su historia... jejeje. (No se copien de mi idea!!!!)**

**.**

**.**

**Dragonazul**


	5. Plan B

**Capitulo 5: Plan B**

**-¿te puedes parar?- le pregunto Alphonse a Ace, ayudándolo a pararse. Aun que aun miraba a su hermano mayor a lo lejos.**

**-hey, ¿Cómo es posible que tu hermano se allá estirado así?- le pregunto el joven alquimista.**

**-el comió la Gomu Gomu no mi, al igual que yo, no puede nadar pero obtuvo la capacidad de poder estirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo- le comento, parándose a su lado.**

**-si te terminamos de sacar de aquí, ¿todo esto acabara?- pregunto Al.**

**-tienes razón, mejor bajemos- acepto Ace, pero Al le tiro de mano haciendo que ambos corrieran en dirección a los tejados de las casas que se encontraban a los lados de la plataforma.**

**Si seguían corriendo, podrían llegar rápidamente a alguno de los barcos que se encontraban en mar. Pero, de golpe, se tuvieron que detener ante una nube de humo que apareció frente a ellos.**

**-no puede pasar, justo ahora- se dijo para adentro Ace, viendo que de entre el humo se reconocía una silueta humana.**

**-¿pero, que es?- le pregunto Al, sorprendido.**

**-otro poder de una akuma no mi- le comento, cuando ambos evitaron que un aspadazo pasara a su lado; una joven de corto cabello azul envainaba una espada frente a ellos.**

**-encárgate de ella, yo cualquier cosa, me estarte enfrentando con el que se hace humo- le dijo, dejando en espaldas ambos.**

**Tashigi se sorprendió al ver que el joven, empuñaba, de la nada, una lanza peleando casi a iguales con ella.**

**-escúchame, no quiero pelear contigo ¿ok?- le propuso a la muchacha, mientras los fierros de sus armas chocaban.**

**-¿acaso estas loco?, si no quieres pelear, ríndete y listo- le dijo rudamente, a punto de atacarlo nuevamente.**

**-bien, le lo avise- le dijo, aplaudiendo y, pasando a su lado rápidamente, había desintegrado los cristales de sus anteojos.**

**-eh, ¿Qué pasa?- se pregunto la joven caminando hacía delante y terminando de resbalar al piso.**

**-yo te lo avise ¿no?- le dijo con una gotita en la nuca.**

**Al ver hacía delante, algo fuertemente lo embistió hacía delante; haciéndolo chocar de espaldas contra una pared.**

**-al parecer si no puede juntar tus manos no puedes transformar las cosas ¿verdad?- escucho decir de una voz femenina, Al diviso a una marine joven de cabello rosado, pero aun que intento avanzar, vio que sus manos estaban atrapadas con unos grilletes de hierro contra la pared.**

**-... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto aun sorprendido, la marine sonrío.**

**-la Ori Ori no mi- comento sin problemas. (Ori = Jaula)**

**-¿otra de esas, cuantas hay?- le pregunto el alquimista, recientemente sorprendido por la cantidad de poderes que había.**

**-nadie lo sabe, debe haber miles de usuarios hoy en día, y otras miles por descubrir- le respondió, sorprendiendo más al joven.**

**Ambos miraron de costado viendo que Ace intentaba de pelear contra una nube de humo que se movía de un lado a otro, y por momento tomaba forma humana. Claramente, el pirata aun no estaba recuperado de sus heridas; estaba semi arrodillado en el suelo.**

**En el momento en que la nube de humo se le abalanzo, el pirata lanzo una gran llamarada pero no lo suficiente para detener al marine; que le golpeo con un jutte (Un arma sin filo, parecido a una pequeña espada pero con forma de bastón) que pareció herirlo de gravedad, ya que lo lanzo y quedo tirado en el suelo, aferrandose a su abdomen.**

**-no es fácil contrarrestar los efectos del karioseki, ¿no es hacía, Portgas D Ace?- le pregunto la marine, acercándose al pirata.**

**-no... Tengo que hacer algo- se decía Al sacudiéndose aunque no podía hacer mucho. Aun que rápidamente diviso que sus pies estaban libres.**

**-¿tienes las esposas de karioseki?- le pregunto Hina al marine, este asintió. Al había logrado sacarse las botas que llevaba tan solo con sus pies, ayudándose con la fuerza sobre sus manos atrapadas, alzo sus piernas y junto las plantas de sus pies, nuevamente se produjo un brillo haciendo que ambos marines se voltearan, de golpe, una luz les segó completamente la vista; Al aprovecho corriendo entre ellos y llevando a Ace sobre su hombre, sin perder tiempo, salto a otro edificio sin detenerse.**

**-este pibe es increíble, incluso herido puede llevar mi peso- pensó unos segundos y enseguida dedujo, -¿hey, estas bien; mira que soy pesado?- le dijo preocupándose por el joven.**

**-no hay problema, no eres pesado; puedo sol...- le dijo hasta que ambos cayeron al piso.**

**-argh... ¡hey, ¿Qué te paso?!- pregunto el pirata, viendo que Al tenía una herida al costado derecho de su cuerpo, -¿Quién se lo hizo?- se pregunto acercándosele, no perdió tiempo y lo alzo en brazo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.**

**-¿aun estas vivo?- le pregunto una voz tranquila a sus espaldas, Ace se volteo.**

**-Kizaru- respondió con rabia Ace, viendo al Almirante a su frente.**

**-y mira que todo esto sucede por ti, que quilombero eres- le dijo cruzando los brazos y bastante tranquilo. Ace le miro preocupado y luego vio a Al en sus brazos, por el momento parecía inconciente, y aun perdía algo de sangre.**

**-discúlpame, no tengo tiempo...- se dijo para adentro pensando en algo para distraerlo.**

**-dime, ese chico que llevas en brazos- le comento el almirante señalando a Al, -¿piensas salvarlo y sacarlo de aquí?- le pregunto, para sorpresa de Ace.**

**-por supuesto, él me salvo y ayudo sin ni siquiera saber quien era- le respondió, aun que aun no sabía como salir de esa situación.**

**-ya veo- le dijo con tranquilidad, -mira, aquello piratas de allí están causando problemas... iré por ellos- le dijo en seguida de que desapareció, no dejando a Ace confundido si no por poco shockeado.**

**-pero... que rayos- se decía, cuando sintió que Al se movía, parecía toser sangre y lo mejor, posiblemente, sería llevarlo con su hermano, así que siguió corriendo por los techos.**

**...**

**No muy lejos; Luffy y Ed se veían a enfrentar a Donflamingo, aun que; al demostrar su habilidad arrancándole un brazo a un marine que pasaba no muy lejos, tanto el pirata como el alquimista quedaron en blanco.**

**-mato a uno de sus hombres para demostrarnos lo que puede hacer- se dijo para adentro Ed, algo sorprendido de la situación.**

**-¡¡idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a un nakama tuyo?!!- le grito ferozmente Luffy, el cual se mantenía en su lugar; Donflamingo solo soltó una risa de burla.**

**-lo que tú digas... me pregunto, ¿te dolerá mucho si te saco esa mano de metal que tienes?- le pregunto, señalando a Ed, que había vuelto su daga a su gorma original como su automail, de la nada se vio obligado a levantar su brazo sin la intención.**

**Sintió un tironee desde su muñeca, pero pudo notar un par de hilos tomados de las puntas al metal, solo de su mano.**

**-¿contralar hilos?- se dijo para dentro, -claro, el cree que solo tengo mi mano metálica, ya que no ha visto todo mi brazo por culpa de la capa- pensó y con algo de esfuerzo impuso su puño en dirección a la cara del ****shichibukai****, -entendí tu truco, pero aun así no creo que puedas arrancar el metal- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.**

**-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Luffy alterado.**

**-cállate, en verdad quiero ver si es capaz de lo que dice- mintió de forma convincente, colocando su mano de carne y hueso en su hombro, aun que en realidad estaba preparado para soltar una pequeña manija que se encontraba en ese lugar exacto.**

**-que chico tan divertido- dijo riendo su adversario, alzo sus manos hacía delante, Ed noto un par de hilos sobre su mano, Doflamingo tiro sus mano hacía atrás con fuerza y casi al mismo tiempo Ed desconecto su automail, haciendo que el trozo de metal saliera volando hacía Dolflamingo. El cual se percato tarde de lo sucedido y siendo noqueado por un trozo de metal golpeando contra su cabeza.**

**-¿eh?- se pregunto confundidos los piratas de Barbablanca y Luffy mirando el techo de la pared y a Ed.**

**-¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?- le pregunto Luffy al alquimista.**

**-lo bueno de tener miembros mecánicos es que no siempre se descubren con facilidad- dijo, zancadote la capa y demostrando que parte de su hombro era metálico; -lo difícil es volver a ponérselos- dijo con una pequeña mueca.**

**Pero al instante el alquimista y Luffy miraron que sobre el techo llegaba Ace con Alphonse en brazos, cosa que preocupo a Ed; Al se inclino de costado haciendo que casi cayera de los brazos de Ace pero este le sostuvo. aun que noto que Donflamingo se volvía en si, y no tardo en acercarse y patearlo con todo para que siguiera inconciente.**

**Bajo al suelo, aun con todos mirándole con una gotita en la nuca; aun que Ed se acerco especialmente para ver a su hermano. Ace lo apoyo en el suelo.**

**-Alphonse, que has... hecho- casi se detuvo al ver que el joven llevaba consigo su brazo metálico y se lo entregaba.**

**-esto es tuyo nii-san- le sonrío levemente, algo manchado con su sangre. Ed se le acerco y le abrazo enseguida.**

**-idiota, no te vuelvas a arriesgar; no me vuelvas a preocupar así- le dijo lastimoso.**

**-tenemos que regresar a los barcos, ahora que Ace ya no esta en peligro; debemos hacer una retirada- les comento un pirata cercano.**

**-tiene razón- le respondió Ace, -ustedes- les dijo a los hermanos Elric, -sígannos la marina ahora es su enemiga también- les dijo con seriedad.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bien, no sé si ando del todo inspirada pero... estoy algo deprimida, no sé si sabrán que participe en un concurso de dibujo en el cole. El año pasado perdí, lo sabía por que lo hice un día ante para entregarlo tarde -.- Pero este año estuve dos semanas para hacer una historieta algo larga pero era algo lindo, solos había dos trabajos presentados y... perdí. Lo peor es que ni la ganadora, que es una amiga mía de 8º también otaku de sangre, lo podía creer.

No dije nada, solo la felicite y me volvía mi casa... cuando llegue, les juro que casi me largue a llorar T_T Ya es suficiente... ¡Me voy a volver a deprimir!.

Al: No te deprimas Drauny, aun hay muchas oportunidades

Drauny: ¿Y vos de donde saliste?

Al: No lo sé, desde que me imaginaste aquí para que te subiera el ánimo n.n

Drauny T_T: Gracias (Le salta encima) ¡Muchas gracias!

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Bueno, es un fanfic; no sé supone que será igual que el anime. Aun que me has dado grande ideas, pero te cuento; no tengo la intención de meter a los Muguiwaras en la guerra, por que esta es el principio aun falta mucho del entremés. Ha decir verdad, no ando con ganas de pensar así que contestare rápido, y esta semana es, como ustedes dirían; una semana de exámenes. Ya que en Noviembre terminan las clases y aun no cerraron al nota, y la ultima prueba la tengo el 10 u 11 de Diciembre, para el instituto de Ingles -.-*

**Nemo Robin**

Tranquila si me encuentro a Kuma le digo que lo llevare de vuelta a la Gran Line, solo si me hace el favor de desaparecer a un par de personas (risa malévola). La imagen de EDxRoy que te conté también esta en el link de la fotos en la aprte de Full Metal, y dime; ¿Qué te parecieron? Por favor dime que las viste X_X El mundo es cruel pero para algo existe el Y.A y a Hugues siempre lo recordaremos como uno de los personajes más copados de FMA.

**Xiucoatl**

Kakarotostein, Lobuu y Vegetasaurio XD Buena mezcla, pobre Sheng-Igor, yo tambien soy una dragoncita y soy de color azul XD Y tenemos nuestro a volar libres por los cielos como las magnificas criaturas que somos los dragones *roar roar* (Gruñe) Ya es mucho, solo intenta de darle un descansito de vez en cuando a tu ayudante ¿sabes?. ¿Y no conoces a Dracubroly?XDD

_**Hey, no se olviden de ver mis fan arts, quiero que me digan que les parecen T_T (Sigo deprimida)**_


	6. Sangre

**Capitulo 6: Sangre**

**-ok, los seguiremos- le comento Ed, ayudando a Al a ponerse de pie; mientras los demás miraban lo alrededores evitando que la marina se acerque.**

**-deja...- les dijo Ace, acercándose a los hermanos; -si no te puedes parar, lo puedo llevar; tenemos que irnos rápido- les aviso Ace, aun que se cayo ante la mirada de Ed.**

**-esta bien- le respondió y le señalo con su brazo metálico, -¡pero te llegas a pasar tan solo un poquito con Al, y te mato sin impórtame nada, ¿entendiste?!- le dijo seriamente, dejando a Ace achicado de hombros.**

**-ok- le respondió Ace, bajando los hombros.**

**-nii-san, no hace falta que exageres- le comentaba Al con una gotita en la nuca.**

**Ed corrió al lado de Luffy.**

**-¿Dónde esta el barco para escapar?- le pregunto algo alterado, aquella guerra no podía durar más tiempo.**

**-por allí- le señalo el pirata, a la costa congelada junto con los barcos encallados en el hielo, -me olvide, esta todo congelado- se dijo Luffy, tomándose la cabeza.**

**-puedo descongelarlo cuando lleguemos- le dijo Ed, sin problemas; se volteo para asegurarse que Ace llevaba en brazos a su hermano, aun también bufo; -vale, vámonos ahora- termino de decir el alquimista, para que los tres, y otros piratas, salieran corriendo a la costa.**

**Aun que se tuvieron que detener al ver que del cielo comenzaba a caer puños de fuego, destruyendo la mayoría de los barcos.**

**-¡no!- los gritos provenían de varios lados.**

**-pero... ¿Quién esta haciendo eso?- pregunto Edward, mirando primeramente a Ace, recordando que el controlaba el fuego. Aun que este estaba igual de preocupado y desorientado.**

**-es... Akauni- dijo por lo bajo, aun que Ed le escucho; Luffy también presto atención, aun que ahora estaba más preocupado por saber como escaparían.**

**-¡cuidado!- grito alguien, desde lejos; Luffy y Ed saltaron rápidamente hacía atrás evitando una ola de lava que se les acercaba. Ace salto hacía atrás pero quedo contra una pared y la lava cubrió sus pies.**

**-la lava no me afecta pero si lo toca esta muerto- se dijo para dentro, procurándose de aferrar al joven.**

**-¡Alphonse!- le grito Ed, a lo lejos; ahora su atención se había desviado a un hombre que estaba sobre lava endurecida, produciendo más lava ardiendo.**

**-buenas tardes, tú debes ser Muguiwara no Luffy ¿no es cierto?- le pregunto a Luffy, este levanto sus puños, en cualquier situación de pelea, -ya veo, eres tú el que destruyo Enies Lobby, se infiltro y escapo de Impel Down, venció a dos ****shichibukai****, le ordeno al guerra al mundo y... tiene como nakama a esa inmunda mujer de Ohara ¿no es así?- le dijo, con total satisfacción. Luffy se enfureció.**

**-¡no la llames así!- le grito enojado, aun que Edward no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, estaba preocupado por la lava que subía de a centímetros. Akauni sonrío y elevo el nivel de lava cerca de ellos, hacinado que retrocedan; aun Ed casi se queda en su lugar, al ver a su hermano menor en peligro.**

**-¿te preocupa?- le pregunto el almirante al joven, de a poco la lava ya llegaba a la cintura de Ace; y este intentaba de alejar lo más posible a Al.**

**-detente- le dijo Ed, -¡detente, te he dicho!- le grito con más rudeza.**

**-¿Qué dijiste?... No te pude oír- sonrío, mientras que no detenía la lava que se acercaba a sus pies.**

**-hey, cuidado- escucho de Luffy, pero ante la situación; Ed aplaudió y transformo parte de la superficie de la lava en tierra endurecida; comenzando a correr hacía Akauni con desesperación.**

**-idiota- dijo el almirante, haciendo que una ola de lava de le abalanzara; aun que esta se volvió a condensar y se decisor con facilidad. El almirante hizo una mueca y lanzo más lava hacía donde se encontraba Ace.**

**-¡detente!- escucho el grito de Ed, mientras tomaba su cara con su mano metálica... -go... gomenasai- dijo algo entrecortado, cerro sus ojos. Y la alquimia que produjo, izo que la cabeza de Akauni estalla en su mismo sitio; manchando con sangre y partes de su cráneo la lava al alrededor y gran parte de él mismo.**

**Al había cerrado los ojos acurrucado hacía Ace, prefería no ver la lava acercarse; aun que se dio cuenta de que este ya no hacía esfuerzo, le miro y Ace solo miraba sorprendido. Se dio cuenta que la lava se había detenido, y... no tardo en darse cuenta de la acción de su hermano.**

**-nii-san- se dijo para dentro al ver a Edward.**

**-en una guerra no se puede ganar si no sabes matar, es algo realmente entupido... pero ese idiota tenía algo de razón- se dijo para dentro Ed suspirando, al mirar al frente la mayoría de los marines se había ido del lugar. Aplaudió nuevamente y convirtió toda la zona cubierta por la lava en piedra para que luego se deshiciera.**

**Se dio media vuelta, encaminando a la costa nuevamente; el silencio no prevaleció mucho, un sonido extraño, casi el de algo acercándose a toda velocidad.**

**El alquimista se volteo rápidamente, aun que solo denoto un rayo de luz que se acercaba a él, Luffy apareció a sus espaldas empujándolo, y lanzando una patada, al mismo tiempo con el almirante que aparecería de la nada. Hubo una explosión, Ed y Luffy cayeron por un lado y se levantaron rápidamente, aun que Kisaru seguía de pie sin problemas.**

**-son un par de muchachos problemáticos- les dijo el almirante, creando una espada de luz en su mano derecha. Mientras la mayoría de los piratas corría lejos de ellos, pero en dirección a la costa; Ed miro a su alrededor, pensado algo. Ni él, ni Luffy sabían que hacer exactamente contra Kisaru. **

**-eso que hace, ya esta molestando mucho; le perdone la vida a tu hermanito, pero luego de matarte lo volveré a pensar- le comento el almirante, provocando la ira en Ed.**

**-escúchame, ¡ni se te ocurra acercarte a Al!- le grito enojado, el almirante solo le miro y avanzo a toda velocidad hacía él. Luffy de golpe salto en el medio, sorprendiendo a Ed; este alzo su brazo izquierdo, casi a mismo tiempo que la espada de Kisaru le atravesó un costado, aun así Luffy no se detuvo. Por un momento el piso pareció temblar, y le propicio a Kisaru tal golpe, que lo termino lanzando por el campo de batalla haciendo que se estrellara contra la plataforma, la cual termino de derrumbarse en ese momento.**

**-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Ed, viendo que Luffy parecía cansado y herido.**

**-tenemos que regresar al barco, y debes arreglarlo, ya- le dijo Luffy, sin pensar en él. El alquimistas termino ayudando al pirata a acercarse al barco; una vez, tan Al como Ed de pie, transmutaron la mayoría de los barcos que se encontraban en el lugar.**

**-vamos suba todo el mundo- escucho de una voz fuerte, proveniente del gran hombre con bigote blanco, mientras que la mayoría subía al barco, Ed se comenzó a alejar de este.**

**-nii-san, ¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto Al, viendo que Ed se alejaba.**

**-voy a descongelar el mar... tú hazme un favor y llévalo arriba- le dijo, esto ultimo a Ace que no estaba muy lejos; rápidamente se llevo a rastrar al alquimista de capa azulada, aun ante los gritos y pretextos de este.**

**Ya lejos del barco, Ed se sencioro de que todos estaban arriba del los barcos y que los marines aun permanecían lejos de la costa; aplaudió y lo único que quedo congelado fue un pequeño bloque donde Ed se mantenía en pie.**

**A lo lejos pudo escuchar gritos desde el agua, aun había gente en el mar; aun que el estaba seguro de que no había más.**

**-mierda, ¿Hace cuanto que estaban ahí?- se dijo, aun que se volvió a sorprender, un tipo azul se había tirado al mar y diferentes lazos de agua estaban lanzando a los piratas en el mar, hacía el barco más cercano.**

**-que... ¿particular?- se dijo sin entender Ed, vio que, desde la costa, una sombra se acercaba desde la tierra y seguía por el mar, dirigiéndose hacía él.**

**-¿que? creí que Pride había muerto, en Central- se dijo desorbitado; aun que al sentir que la mano de Luffy se enredaba en él y lo tiraba hacía atrás.**

**La sombra logro destrozar la pequeña isla de hielo, pero Ed ya casi que Luffy lo había mandado a volar con su brazo, y termino de aterrizar en el barco de Barbablanca; entre el mismo Luffy y Alphonse.**

**-nii-san, ¿estas bien?- la pregunta era algo absurda ya que Ed, estaba realmente mareado del reciente vuelo.**

**-si... perfecto- le respondió con una voz algo torcida. Aun luego se levanto, mirando hacía donde todos prestaban atención; se alejaban de la isla semi destruida, los marines y piratas había tenido demasiadas bajas. Pero, con la caída de los tres almirantes, los marines corrían de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.**

**Ed diviso a aquella mujer alta y hermosa con la cual se había encontrado en su camino en medio de la batalla, la cual miraba al barco; para ser exacto parecía estar mirando a Luffy. el cual tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que esta le miraba, luego sonrío y levanto sus brazos.**

**-arigatou- dijo fuertemente, pero sin gritar.**

**Donde se encontraba Hancock:**

**-volvió a decirlo... aishite...- no pudo terminar su frase que la serpiente que la acompañaba tubo que sostenerla para que no cayera.**

**-****bien... ¿termino?- pregunto Al, a Luffy que estaba su lado. El pirata no respondió y cayo de espaldas asustando a los alquimistas; aun que, estando en el piso, sonrío y rió feliz.**

**-no saben cuanta ayuda nos dieron; shishishi, pude salvar a mi hermano, sabía que de alguna manera lo lograría- les comento feliz, Ace sonrío sentado a un costado del barco.**

**-tiene razón, si no nos hubieran ayudado creo que ahora estaría muerto- le dijo Ace a los hermanos.**

**Aun que rápidamente, se volvieron a escuchar sonidos de cañones; todos alzaron la vista. Vieron un barco que parecía haber salido de la nada, y que era casi más gran que en el que ya estaban.**

**-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ace, levantándose, todos los piratas le miraron de lejos.**

**-¿Quién es ese?- se pregunto Luffy, viendo que a la cabeza del barco estaba un hombre con una larga capa.**

**-vaya, tenias todo planeado- se dijo para dentro, -¿no es así?, Dragon- comento Barbablanca, Ace y Luffy miraron algo sorprendidos, aun que este ultimo mucho más.**

**-¿lo conoces acaso?- le pregunto Al, a Luffy.**

**-no... pero sé, que ese de allí... es mi padre-.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Ok, otro capitulo subido; ahora ando algo atareada, ya pasaron las peores pruebas recen por que me valla bien, ¿si? T_T Además hoy me pelee con la profe de Ingles (La tengo desde 4º grado y ya no la soporto más), a causa de una prueba que no debía ser y esas cosas. Yo me saque un 7, pero no era principalmente yo, si no mis compañeros ¡por que ellos tenían menos idea que yo por que no vana un instituto de ingles!

Volviendo a otro tema, quisiera hacerles un par de preguntas; díganme:

-. ¿Qué es Envy, un hombre, una mujer o una palmera? XD

-. ¿Quién creen que gane entre Pride (Manga) y Gecko Moria?

Bien, y ahora; sacando de tema nuevamente; les traje tres videos, bastante bien hechos, para aquellos que son anti-Sakura no les recomiendo ni el primero ni el ultimo solo el del medio, pero si tienen tiempo y quieren véanlos:

.

Trailer de un fanfic en ingles, mezcla de Naruto con FMA; SakuXEd:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = g E 8 4 n P D y r N s

.

FMAxLuckyStrars, muy, en verdad, muy divertida y buena:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = b 4 i K S I l w V Z M & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

.

Otro trailer de un fanfic en ingles, Sakura lee un libro llamado "Fullmetal alchemist" y, accidentalmente, cae en el mundo FMA:

h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = a l I -U r I q l G E & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Bien, sé que he dejado muchísimos cabos sin atar, pero tenia que hacer que la guerra termine en algún momento; además, hasta yo me había empezado a cansar del mismo escenario siempre. Muy buena tu explicación de Donflamingo, aun que, hablando de eso; como es que le corto una pierna a Oz Jr con el ajedrez?. Lamentablemente, tengo que decir; que, a mi parecer, Oz esta muerto. T_T

**Gabe Logan**

Bueno, solo dire...Te agradezco mucho el review n.n

**Xiucoalt**

Una pregunta que no viene para nada al tema; ¿De donde sacaste la idea para el nombre de tu usuario? Es original. Dios, el vocero de Igor es Barnie?! Busca en Internet el video en el que Gaara atrapa a Barnie en un baúl de arena y lo despedaza por que se hartaba de la canción. Ya ando mejor del "ataque de depresión", por alguna extraña razón no pude dejar de comprar mangas, ver anime, escribir fanfics, leer sobre otros fandoms y dibujar personajes desde el viernes pasado -.-U Por cierto, si te gustan los dibujos, quisiera saber si te tomas un momentito para ir a mi profile, ir al links de mis imágenes y ver mis fanfics, solo quiero saber que dicen otro sobre ellos. Hay imágenes de casi todos mis fics.

**Nemo Robin**

Gracias por el comentario en el links, lo sé aun te debo el dibujo de Robin con su pancita; pero lo tengo que volver a hacer por que no me gusto como salio. Por cierto, no hay problema me uno a tu foro yaoi de Naruto, no sé si seré de mucha ayuda pero cualquier dibujo que necesiten, con algo de suerte se los hago n.n Que rápida que sos son las parejas... Y, como veras, no le tengo tanto cariño a Kisaru. Si ves alguno de los videos, no me quiero imaginar tu cara al ver el primero, esta, en verdad, muy bien echo; pero me mataras :D Ah si, dato super adicional, hace unas semanas la prima de mi prima me pidio que le hiciera un dibujo de un angel y un demonio, pero que ambos estubieran tristes por que no se puedieran abrazar; y me dijo que debaja volar mi imaginación; empeza a hacer el dibujo y primero que pense; "Auch, estoy dibujando a dos hombres... más si, dijo que dibujara lo que quisiera". Aun estoy haciendo el dibujo, y Ed es el angel, todo humano, y Roy es el domonio. Creo que estoy demasiado loca con FMA. Cuando lo termine lo subo a mis fics n.n Ah... y una cosa más; ¿A que consideras vos un fanfic hard yaoi? Así me fijo hasta que punto puedo extender las cosas.

.

.

**Frase que pensé el viernes cuando volvía del colegio:**

**.**

"**El hombre no puede ganar algo sin antes dar algo a cambio, para crear algo de igual valor debe darse. Esa es la ley de la equivalencia de intercambio, pero... ¿Cómo se explica aquellas personas que no hacen nada y consiguen de todo, o quien hacen de todo para conseguir nada?. La ley esta incompleta y, por momento, no es absoluta; pero es una Ley de la vida, que muchas veces falla".**


	7. La primer Ley de la Alquimia de Equivale

**Capitulo 7: ****La primer Ley de la Alquimia de Equivalencia de Intercambio **(No apta para anti-shonen ai, hoy los hombres me mataran con el capitulo XD)

**-padre, ya hemos salido de la Corriente Taira- le aviso Marco, el primer comandante de la división de Barbablanca, llegando desde las alturas a la cubierta cercana al trono de su capitán, el cual estaba en su mayoría vendado por todos lados.**

**-bien, eso es bueno hijo mío- respondió el Yokou con una leve sonrisa, -veo que estas casi recuperado de la batalla- le comento, asimilando que tenía heridas de aquella batalla terminada hace un par de horas pero ya podía ponerse en pie y todo.**

**-je, gracias, creo que se lo debo a ese pibe- le respondió Marco, -hablando de él y su hermano, esos chicos son increíbles, incluso herido curo la mayoría de las heridas de casi todos aquí- le dijo con aire de admiración.**

**-tienes razón- respondió Barbablanca, mientras veía que sus "hijos" ya tomaban manda del barco y las cosas parecían normalizarse sin que la marina les persiga.**

**-por cierto, Shanks le manda el siguiente mensaje; que esta todo bien, ninguno de los barco quedo en pie pero que debía apresurarse por que tenía unos planes en el Nuevo Mundo- respondió.**

**-ya veo... los mismo dijeron Jimbe, Crocodile, Ivancock y los demás piratas y presos- comento sin problemas.**

**-sobre eso; ¿Qué van a hacer acá esos pibes?, digo; ellos dijeron que debían regresar a su hogar o algo parecido- dijo Marco.**

**-no estoy muy seguro pero de que harán... pero primero, les he pedido que se relajen un rato- comento sonriendo levemente...**

**...**

**Dentro del gigantesco Moby Dick, varios pisos por abajo; en unos cuartos de tamaño imperiales se encontraban unas aguas termales hechas en el barco.**

**-uf... sinceramente después de la batalla no venia nada mal esto- dijo sonriendo Ed, sentado en al borde de las gigantescas piletas, llevando una toalla a la cintura hasta los muslos.**

**-pero nii-san, a ti casi ni te hicieron nada- se quedo el menor, el cual estaba sumergido en la pileta a varios metros de él; sentado allí, se le podía ver del torax hacía arriba y parte de las rodillas. Aun que se le notaban unas heridas en el hombre y cerca de la cadera.**

**-yosh, pero no te quejes tanto... pocas veces podemos disfrutar de un lugar así, y sin tener que pensar en que ese Coronel nos esta dando ordenes- comento, disfrutando de la soledad del lugar, ya que estaban solos en aquellos baños.**

**-eso mismo digo- repitió Al, -piensa, allí no deben saber que estamos aquí, puede que estén muy preocupados... además, y principal; no sabemos como volver- le remarco Al, Ed quedo pensado y miro al techo.**

**-ya se nos ocurrirá algo, tranquilo- le comento, manteniendo la paciencia.**

**-pero... piensa en los siguiente... tampoco le hemos dicho a estos piratas que somos parte de la milicia, al menos tú pero, piénsalo. ¿Al saber que estamos a las ordenes del gobierno, nos pensaran mal de nosotros?- le pregunto dudoso el hermano menor. Ed quedo algo estupefacto, no había pensado en ello. Luego de ver a aquellos piratas pelear contra la marina, no tendrían problemas en oponerse a la milicia... más cuando tan solo había dos personas que la conformaban.**

**-ok... pero, mientras no lo sepan todo ira...- antes de terminar su frase escucho unos ruidos a lo lejos, parecía una voz feliz; pudo distinguir dos sombra pero una parecía saltar de la emoción y se largo a una corrida realmente veloz, a la cual casi no pudo darse cuenta que paso por su lado hasta que su caída en el agua lo termino de empapar de pies a cabeza.**

**Luffy se asomo del agua riendo, recién en aquel momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de los hermanos Elric.**

**-ah, gomen; ¿los moje?- pregunto de una forma muy estupida Luffy, que como respuesta recibió un salpicón por parte de Al.**

**-no para nada, solo avisa la próxima- le dijo el menor Elric, con un pequeño tic en la cabeza, ante el susto que a un principio le había dado.**

**-pero si no fue nada- respondió Luffy, devolviéndole el salpicón de agua; a lo cual ambos se empezaron a mojar como pequeños en verano. Aun que Ed solo miraba, ya empapado con una pequeño gotita en su nuca.**

**-eh, gomen; nunca fue nuestra intención molestarlos- comento Ace, acercándose a Ed; en igual condición que Ed (Quiero decir que también con al toalla por la cintura) y llevando la toalla de su hermano menor bajo en brazo.**

**-ok, no hay problemas- ya no había mucho más de que preocuparse, además, sabía de ante mano que no eran malas personas, -oi, ¿ustedes podrían dejar de comportase como niños no?- les dijo a Al y Luffy, los cuales se seguían molestando con el agua.**

**-siempre es así- dijo Ace, sentándose en el borde de la pileta también; -ah si, y quería hablar contigo- le dijo a Al, le cual le miro.**

**-eh, si, no hay problemas- respondió, sin más Luffy se levanto a tomo a Ed del tobillo arrastrándolo por el borde.**

**-ok, si querían hablar solos solo nos hubieran dicho- les dijo Luffy, ante los berrinches continuos de Ed.**

**Tanto Al como Ace quedaron mirando con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-yo lo único que le iba a hacer era agradecerle por curarme y salvarme en Marineford- comento Ace, mientras que a Al le caía una gota más grande por la nuca.**

**-¿siempre es así?- cuestiono, algo sorprendido.**

**-lamentablemente, desde que nos conocemos si- le dijo.**

**Luffy, mientras seguía arrastrando a Ed por la orilla hasta llegar bastante lejos de sus hermanos, a tal punto que nos los escuchaban.**

**-¡hey, ¿me podes decir que haces?!- le grito Ed, enojado principalmente por haberlo arrastrado tantos metros.**

**-nada, solo dejaba a nuestros hermanos solos- le sonrío sin problemas, soltándolo y sumergiéndose en la pileta, aun que termino sentadose contra el borde.**

**-¿no piensas entrar?- le pregunto Luffy, a los pocos segundos, a Ed, este casi lo ignoro.**

**-no, no tengo muchas ganas- dijo mirando en otra dirección. Luffy se le quedo mirando, y lentamente acerco su mano hasta que sostuvo su toalla con fuerza; tiro de esta, haciéndolo caer en la pileta de lleno y quedándose con aquella tela verde azulada en las manos mientras reía.**

**-¡idiota, ¿Qué haces?!- le pregunto alzándose del agua. Luffy quedo mirándole unos segundos sorprendido y luego le volvió sonreír.**

**-en verdad... pareces otra persona con el cabello así- le sonrío inocentemente, Ed se percato que su cabello se había desatado cuando calló, preferío no hacer más lío y se sentó a su lado.**

**Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato largo.**

**-eres bastante aburrido, ¿sabes?- le dijo Luffy a Ed, con plena sinceridad pero a Ed parecía molestarle con todo. Aun que, simplemente lo ignoro mirando a otro lado.**

**Luffy al no recibir respuesta, hundió su mano bajo el agua; Ed se asusto cuando sintió que algo lo sostuvo del muslo y lo tiro hacia delante haciéndolo caer para atrás nuevamente al agua.**

**-¡idiota!- le grito a Luffy cuando salio del agua, mientras este se reía. Aun que Ed se estaba enojando más, podía soportar bromas pero sosteniéndolo allí y estando, ahora, con la mayoría del cuerpo fuera del agua, le cabrio. Sacudió su pierna para volver a sentarse, mientra Luffy dejaba de reír.**

**-es que... sos muy divertido cuando te enojas- le dijo, aun con una sonrisa que demostraba simplemente inocencia, aun que Ed no pudo evitar sonrojarse de una forma muy leve ente aquel dicho. Prefirió esconder sus mejillas en sus brazos mientras se sostenía sobre sus rodillas, ¿Qué rayos era lo que le sucedía a ese idiota?**

**...**

**Por su parte, Ace y Al estaban contando anegrotas de cada uno junto a sus hermanos; ambos estando sentados en las piletas.**

**-sinceramente, creo que esa fue nuestra peor pelea cuando éramos niños- comento Al.**

**-bueno, ha decir verdad, Luffy y yo no siempre nos llevamos bien; empezamos a convivir juntos cuando teníamos 7 y 10 años. Recuerdo que los primeros días eran puro fastidio entre ambos- comento con melancolía Ace, -aun claro, el siempre terminaba en el suelo y siempre ganaba- sonrío, mientras Al también reía.**

**-sabes, me recuerdas mucho a Luffy a tu edad- le comento mirando al muchacho más joven, -aun que el era diez veces más hiperactivo- comento con jubilo.**

**-bueno, justamente no soy el más quilombero; nii-san siempre fue más aventurero que yo, aun que cuando nos peleábamos casi siempre ganaba yo- le dijo Al riendo.**

**-vaya, y eso que eres el hermano menor ¿no?- le pregunto Ace con curiosidad.**

**-bueno, si; además, el siempre se enojaba por que siendo un año mayor yo era más alto que él- respondió.**

**-aun que... creo que hoy en día las cosas siguen igual ¿no?- le pregunto Ace riendo.**

**-bueno, si... pero, intenta de no nombrarse, se cabrea muy fácilmente- respondió Al, con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-ya veo, aun que... me hubiera gustado preguntarle algo a ambos- comento Ace.**

**-eh, ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el joven.**

**-¿Por qué nos ayudaron?, no nos conocían, sabían que yo tenia la pena de muerte, esta estaban bajo las ordenes de Sengoku- dijo el pirata, esperando la respuesta.**

**-bueno, este... fue principalmente por que ustedes eran hermanos; nii-san y yo estuvimos muchos años con una vida complicada, además, somos la única familia que nos queda- comento, abrazando sus rodillas.**

**-¿que? ¿y sus padres?- pregunto Ace poco sorprendido.**

**-nuestro padre dejo la casa cuando éramos chicos, nuestra madre murió un año después a causa de epidemia; apenas pude conocer a mi padre hace unos meses atrás, cuando se libro una guerra donde vivíamos y todos nos vimos involucrados; luego de eso, falleció- contó Al, bajando la vista.**

**-ya veo... ustedes saben que Luffy y yo no somos hermanos de sangre ¿no?- le comento Ace al joven alquimista, -quien seria mi padre fue ejecutado antes de que naciera, y mi madre murió luego de que naciera; Luffy tampoco tiene recuerdos de su madre, ni sabía que tenia padre hasta hace poco... ambos, nacimos sin conocer a nuestros padres, ni saber que nos depararía el destino... pero, la sangre pirata ya corría através de nosotros- le contó, haciendo que Al le mirara sorprendido, -y pensar nuestro abuelo quería que fuéramos marines y nos entreno para ello, y terminamos así... completamente lo contrario- comento riendo al final.**

**-nuestras infancias se parecen- dijo Al, recordando alguna cosas.**

**-supongo; yo deje la isla hacía tres años para largarme a ser pirata, Luffy salio no hace mucho; y ya es un pirata mundialmente buscado- dijo, mirando al frente, -y ¿Qué hay de ti y tu hermano?- le pregunto Ace, Al se sorprendió un segundo aun que Ace se percato que parecía algo triste.**

**-es muy complicado, pasamos muchas cosas terribles hasta hace poco; nos cuidamos mucho uno al otro, somos la única familia que nos queda- respondió Al. Ace quedo pensativo unos momentos.**

**-si tus padres murieron y son los únicos de la familia que tienen... ¿De que se sostienen?- pregunto Ace confundido. Haciendo que Al le diera un escalofrío.**

**-eh... es... una historia muy larga- comento sin mucha explicación.**

**-ah ok... ¿y ese poder que hacen con las manos, que es, parece muy extraño?- volvió a preguntar Ace.**

**-eh... historia muy larga- respondió brevemente Al, con una gotita.**

**-uf... bueno, por lo menos... ¿como es que tu nii-san perdió su brazo y su pierna?- pregunto el pirata, a lo cual Al puso una cara de complicación y miro levemente a Ace.**

**-historia muy larga?- dijo de forma que ni el alquimista se lo creyó.**

**-oi vale, así es muy difícil saber algo de ustedes... ¿de donde vienen?- pregunto, esta vez con un poco más de seriedad.**

**-uh... no me creerás si te lo digo- se refregó Al, en sus pensamiento.**

**...**

**-oi- llamo Luffy la atención del alquimista, -¿tu y tu hermano menor, no quieren ser mis nakamas?- pregunto sin mucho conflicto.**

**-te lo agradezco, pero Al y yo debemos regresar a... de donde venimos- termino de contar Ed.**

**-que mala suerte... ¿y de que isla vienen?- pregunto Luffy, Ed quedo callado unos segundos.**

**-no te lo puedo decir... mas bien, no lo entenderías ni aun que te detalle la historia- comento el alquimista rubio, intentando de cambiar a otra cosa.**

**-uf... entonces, ¿Por qué perdiste tu brazo y tu pierna?- pregunto el pirata. Ed volvió a quedar algo callado.**

**-eh... Al y yo hicimos algo prohibido, este es el pago- explico bajando la vista.**

**-¿sabes? nosotros tenemos una nakama que conoce mucho sobre el pasado y también estudia algo muy extraño que dicen que esta prohibido- comento, mientras que Ed se sorprendía levemente; -aun que... no sé donde esta ahora, si pudiera encontrarla- se decía para dentro.**

**-hey... si te ayudara a encontrarla, ¿tu nos ayudarías a mi hermano y a mi a volver a nuestro hogar?- pregunto Ed, algo indeciso.**

**-por supuesto, no hay problema- sonrío con inocencia Luffy.**

**-gracias- dijo Ed, apoyando su mentó en las rodillas, por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que tendrían a alguien de su lado.**

**Estuvieron callados y rato largo, Ed disfruto ese rato en silencio; aun que, nuevamente, se sorprendió cuando sintió que algo le tiro de su pie metálico, haciéndolo caer al agua.**

**-¡estupido... ¿Qué crees que haces?!- le pregunto cabreado Ed, mientras Luffy se seguía riendo.**

**-es que es gracioso- se río Luffy, Ed se levanto ya le estaba cabreando demasiado.**

**-dime, ¿es acaso que no piensas?- le pregunto enojado, aun que Luffy ni se imito mientras seguía riendo; -¿sabes? ¡Creo que ese sombrero de paja que llevas te esta apretando demasiado el cerebro, idiota!- le grito, sin medir las consecuencias; se dio cuenta que Luffy se callo de golpe, pero se le abalanzo enzima; echándose sobre ál, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.**

**Para Ed, en vez de poder avergonzarse, estaba asustado ante la mirada de Luffy.**

**-escúchame, ese sombrero de paja es mi tesoro y es parte de una promesa que hice con alguien muy importante... ¡Así que no vuelvas a decirle así!- le grito estando frente a él, ah decir verdad, nunca había visto que alguien defendiera el nombre de algo tan insignificante como un sombrero; igualmente, desde la batalla no había visto la cara de Luffy tan enojada con en ese momento.**

**...**

**-así que, ¿iremos con ellos, nii-san?- le comento Al, acostado en una cama del cuarto a Ed.**

**-así es, al parecer uno de los nakamas de Luffy conoce mucho sobre la historia de este mundo... podría ayudarnos- comento Ed sentado en aquella cama, mientras leía un libro que le habían prestado.**

**-¿como viajaremos?- pregunto el menor de los Elric.**

**-dijo que zarparemos a primera hora mañana, Luffy ira he intentaremos encontrar a sus nakamas, mientras más pronto los hallemos, más pronto volveremos a casa- le comento, mientras seguía leyendo.**

**Al dejo de mirarle y se acostó mirando al techo.**

**-pero... y si ellos no saben tampoco sobre alquimia- pregunto el joven alquimista.**

**-si es así, estoy seguro que encontraremos nosotros la forma de volver, te lo prometo- le sonrío levemente Ed, Al asintió a la sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para dormir. Ed quedo en sus pensamientos.**

**-tal vez haber echo un trato con un pirata hubiera sido llamado traición, pero en estos momentos, es la palabra más justa que podría tener- se dijo para dentro, había comprobado eso, el trato era que Luffy les daría lugar en su barco hasta que lograran regresar a su hogar a cambio de la ayuda que les habían dado durante la guerra; pudo estar seguro que no rompería esa promesa. Ya había comprobado su fuerza de voluntad en las termas, hacía varias horas. El no romperá una promesa, estaba seguro.**

* * *

Nota de la autora. Yosh, capitulo laAAArgo; la razon era que me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo todavía, pero si no ya seria mucho.

Los que recordaran me paso algo parecido en el capitulo de Zoro vs Aokiji, en "El Angel" que fue un capitulo bastan largo por culpa de lo larga que fue la batalla y todos los detalles que quería agregarle.

**Pido disculpas al publico masculino por este capitulo, prometo que no abra uno así por un rato, ¿les parece? (Pero por favor, no dejen el fic ni me tiren sandias de nuevo ¿ok?)**

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Lo sé, alguien me lo tenía que decir. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, SIEMPRE METO LA PATA EN ALGO. Volviendo al tema, gracias por el review, te lo agradezco.

**Xiucoalt**

Joo! Estudias criptología (Ciencia que estudia los seres míticos en todo el mundo)? Soy fanática de todo tipo de ser fantástico, después si quieres pasar por la parte de mis dibujos hay una carpeta con el nombre "Boludeo en casa". Y casi al final, hay un par de fotos de mi pequeña biblioteca llena de libros sobre dragones, unicornios, hadas, seres mitológicos, etc. Por eso tu nombre me sonaba tan peculiar. Gracias por el consejo, intentare de seguirlo, arigatou! ^.^

**Flames to Dust**

Ok, descasa un poco no hay problema. De seguro que en el review me preguntaras "¿Qué paso con tal personaje que no lo nombraste?" Y yo con cara de; ¬ .O Auch! me lo olvide... o cosas así. Oz estará vivo pero que quieres que haga ahora, escapo a ultimo momento y esta vivo te lo aseguro! Jo, se me esta acabando las ideas, y me estoy pasando mucho al shonen ai, gomenasai por ello ¿ok? (Y te descubrí; ¡Fuiste vos quien me lanzo una sandia ¿no es cierto? XD)

**Nemo Robin**

Jo! Cuanto tiempo! XD Capitulo casi dedicado a ti, a causa de la cantidad de shonen ai que le agregue, es muy posible que más adelante alla bastante más gore, ya que hasta yo lo percibo en el ambiente y en mi mente. Prometo no desilusionarte con el Ketchup! XD En una hablamos ok?

**Albian**

Bueno, aquí la conti. Pero no estoy segura de que tu review estaba en realidad dedicado al fic de Nemo Robin, no me espero tanto reverso sobre NarutoVs One Piece. Pero me gustaron mucho tus ideas son divertidas, yo siempre tengo la siguiente imagen: Están las Akacsuki contra los ninjas de Konaja y los muguiwaras se les unen, y en una Sanjy señala a Deidara y le grita: "Hijo de (censurado), me orbaste el loock XO" XDDD

.

.

_Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo extra largo, a mi parecer Ed aun no conocía del todo a Luffy, y aun le falta. Por que Luffy cambia muy rápido y no sabe de lo que es capaz. XDDD_

_Saludos atentamente:_

_**Dragonazul**_


	8. ¿Mejor solo que mal acompañado?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Mejor solo, que mal acompañado?**

**Los hermanos Elric fueron sorprendidos por unos fuertes golpes a la puerta del cuarto donde ambos dormían.**

**-¡bueno días, es hora de levantarse!- dijo jovialmente Marco, mientras entraba al cuarto. Alphonse no le presto mucho antención y se volvío a acomodar en la cama con la almohada en la cabeza. Ed, en cambio, se sento en la cama algo adormilado.**

**-pero... ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto intentado de alcanzar su reloj de alquimista sobre la mesa, -ni siquiera a terminado de amanecer- se quejo el rubio, viendo que aun era poca la luz que entraba por la ventana.**

**-lo sé, por eso; saldrán antes de que salga el sol por completo así la marina les costaría más buscarlos- comento Marco, sin problemas.**

**-es muy temprano- renegó Al, en la cama; aun Ed le tiro su almohada en la cabeza.**

**-vale, es hora de levantarnos; ya vamos- le comento el alquimista al Primer capitán de flota, este asintió y se fue.**

**Alrededor de diez minutos después Ed y Al, estaban en la cubierta.**

**-¿muchachos están bien?- pregunto Marco con un gotita en la nuca, mientras veía a Ed bostezar a Al dormirse en su hombro.**

**-si, perfectos- dijo Ed, algo dormido.**

**-¡despiértense, que ahí vamos!- escucharon el fuerte grito de Luffy, casi a su lado; haciendo que ambos alquimista despertaran y cayeran al suelo.**

**-je, eres igual a tu hermano- se río Marco, viendo a Luffy con una gran sonrisa y una gran mochila llena de carne.**

**-si, por fin iremos a buscar a mis nakamas- decía contento Luffy, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro.**

**-les prestaremos este barco- comento Barbablanca acercándose, -no será muy grande, pero algo es algo- le dijo sonriendo, Ed y al giraron la mirada quedándose algo impresionados por el tamaño de la barca.**

**-yosh, esta bien; ¡cuando encontremos al Sunny, que es mucho más grande; será aun mejor!- grito con alegría Luffy. Mientras pegaba un salto al barco, Ed y al también se acercaban.**

**-ah sí que lo acompañaran, les recomiendo discreción, ama demasiado la aventura- le advirtió Marco, ambos hermanos Elric asintieron.**

**Marco desato la cuerda, que juntaba los barcos, y el grupo de Luffy comenzó a alejarse.**

**-¡oi... no se vayan sin mí!- este grito fue todo, para que miraran a Ace correr con todo a la baranda de barco y saltar al más pequeño.**

**-pero... ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- le pregunto el alquimista de acero, sin una mirada amigable.**

**-bueno, a menos de que alguno de los dos sepa algo de navegación... con mi hermanito serian capaces de llegar a Villa Fuchisia de vuelta- comento Ace, sonriendo.**

**-¿eh?- preguntaron ambos hermanos.**

**-bien, ¡entonces, Ace también será nuestro nakama!- grito fuerte Luffy.**

**-nunca dije que me uniría a tu tripulación, baka- le dijo Ace con un tic en el ojo y una gotita en la nuca.**

**Y mientras Ace y Luffy se renegaban entre si, los hermanos más jóvenes solo miraban.**

**-se parecen a nosotros cuando discutíamos de chicos- le dijo por lo bajo Ed, disimulando.**

**-así es- respondió Al.**

**-bien, primero lo primero; ¿sabes donde están tus nakamas Luffy?- pregunto Ace, dejando de un lado las discusiones y yendo al grano.**

**-eh... no lo sé- dijo sin problemas, mientras que los demás caían de espaldas.**

**-¡¿como que no sabes?!- le gritaron Ace y Ed, mientras que Al, solo miraba con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-lo que pasa, es que nos mando a volar a diferentes partes; lo único que me puede llevar a ellos es esto- comento Luffy sacando un papel de su bolsillo.**

**-eh... ¿una vibre card?- pregunto Ace, mientras Ed miraba desorientado.**

**-señala al norte, así que debe alguien debe andar por allí- dijo sin problemas Ace, y se acerco a timón; -ah, Ed, Al, tengo que pedirles un favor- ambos hermanos Elric alzaron ala vista, -necesito que le saquen esa bolsa de comida a Luffy y la guarden y sellen el refrigerador con algo, para evitar que alguno de nosotros dos se nos ocurra robar comida- les comento con total naturalidad.**

**-¿no te tienes fe, ni tu mismo?- pregunto extrañado Ed, mientras escuchaban que Luffy se iba corriendo de su sitio.**

**Al los minutos, el sol ya salio y calentaba de a poco la atmosfera. Ace estaba en el timón y miraba la vibre card que le había dado Luffy, siguiendo el camino correcto.**

**Mientras, se escuchaban los gritos de Luffy mientras Ed y Al, aun intentabna alcanzarlo y sacarle aquella mochila con alimente; Ace suspiro y miro al frente.**

**Al fin escucho que algo golpeo en seco en el piso.**

**-oi- escucho que Al lo llamo no muy lejos, Ace se volteo viendo a Luffy estaba aplastado en el piso; -lo estábamos persiguiendo y calló solo- dijo Al viendo que no se movía.**

**-tranquilos, es común; los dos somos narcolepticos- dijo sin problemas, mientras volvía a ver hacia delante.**

**-ok, yo guardare esto y forzare la puerta del frizer con alquimia- dijo Al, llevándose la mochila de Luffy a rastras. Ed se quedo mirando al joven aun en el piso.**

**-¿oi, en verdad estas dormido?- le pregunto, picándole la cabeza con una ramita.**

**-déjalo, si no se aburrirá- comento Ace con un tono algo serio.**

**-supongo que tienes razón- respondió Ed, lazando en pequeño palo al mar detrás de él.**

**-oi, ¿tu eres el mayor, no?- pregunto Ace, mirándole de reojo; Ed asintió sin entender, -entonces, ¿de que inhóspito lugar vienen?- pregunto con algo de seriedad. Ed le miro unos segundos.**

**-te lo diré, pero no me creerás... veníamos del país de Ametris; que, de por sí, no que en este mundo- le dijo seriamente Ed, haciendo que Ace se volteara a mirarlo sorprendido; -sin muchas palabras... estar aquí es un accidente; ambos somos de otra dimensión-.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno, ando con un poquito de inspiración; así que les dejo esto, por cierto; el 15 me voy de vacaciones con mi familia y Dulce-san (Sharon) a la costa hasta el 30 de este mes así que no estaré.

Con algo de suerte, mañana are un capitulo de "Para cuando tu vuelvas" así no los dejo tan plantados después de todo.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Flames To Dust**

Dime; te ríes de mí o del fic? ¬¬ . Por cierto, solo te dire "gomen", fue un malentendido ¡De verdad! o Tampoco es que te lo vaya a decir de rodillas *Mira por la ventana y ve que se acerca la armada Mexicana con cañones y barcos (¿)* Ok, ok, si me arrepiento! Aun busco al culpable de la sandia... Por cierto, nunca has probado ponerle rodajas de anana (piña) a la pizza? Si, aun parezca raro; sale riquísima! (Disculpa, mi padre me contagio el gusto por lo agridulce )

**Gabe Logan**

Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo, pero... ¡Ya sé! ¿Fuiste vos el que me lanzo la sandia, no? XD

**Nemo Robin**

¿Te imaginas Roy llegando de repente entre los Muguiwaras? XD No puede, por que esta en la torre! muajajaja, XD Por cierto, recién estaba en un foro de FMa y les conté sobre el EdLu (También les parece bizarro y comicoXD) además, me dijieron; "¿No queda mejor Zoro x Ed?" Yo: "WTF???". Ok, solo vieron hasta la saga de Drum, pero era algo extraño XD (Espero que te conectes pronto).

_**Hasta la próxima!!!!**_


	9. De cocinas y espadas

**Capitulo 9: De cocinas y espadas**

**-ah sí que; ninguno de los dos es de este mundo ¿verdad?- pregunto Ace nuevamente.**

**-así es- asintieron los hermanos Elric, sentados junto a Luffy que devoraba algo que había podido robar del refrigerador.**

**-prefo enfonfes poffe estaf afa?- pregunto Luffy aun masticando.**

**-¿eh?- la cara de ambos hermanos demostraba que no había entendido nada.**

**-él dijo; pero entonces, ¿por que están acá?- tradujo Ace, para supresa de los Elric y de Luffy.**

**-fue un error nuestro; estudiábamos unos círculos de alquimia pero no sabíamos que pasaría si los activábamos- comento Al.**

**-ya veo, entonces lo que ustedes hacen es alquimia; yo tenia entendido que la "Alquimia" que algo así como química o que se trataba en laboratorios- respondió Ace, apoyándose en el timón.**

**-bueno, hasta cierto punto si es así; pero nuestra diferencias que podemos cambiar la forma de la materia y, hasta cierto punto, controlarla- explico Ed.**

**-es cuestión de tres pasos; análisis de la materias, es decir analizar de que esta hecho el objeto que se desea transmutar; descomposición de la materia, es decir decomponer los átomos por elementos, y reconstrucción de la materia, que es el paso final y se trata de volver a acomodar los átomos descompuestos anteriormente de la forma que uno quiera- explico sonriente Al, aun que se cayo al ver a Ace y Luffy rotar sus cabeza y signo de no tener ni idea ni haber entendido lo que había dicho.**

**-y... ¿si me lo explicas en español?- propuso Ace.**

**-deja, el punto final es que la alquimia en nuestros mundos varia mucho- termino de decir Ed. Los cuatro quedaron callados.**

**-entonces... ¿como es su mundo?- pregunto Luffy, que casi había dejado el hueso de una res limpia por completo. Ace también asintió, no se le había ocurrido preguntar eso.**

**-pues, primero diría que nuestro mundo esta algunos años más avanzado y diría que, por lo menos donde vivimos nosotros, hay más cantidad de continentes que en este mundo- les explico Ed.**

**-había oído hablar de algunos portales extraños; la niebla arco iris, que decían que te llevaba a otra dimensión; Shandora, que supuestamente era otro mundo en el cielo; el Floriang Triangle, un mundo de tinieblas, y otras cosas así; pero no un mundo con su características- contó Ace.**

**-ah, yo sé...- revoloteo Luffy aun que Ed lo interrumpió.**

**-por eso mismo; tu hermano nos contó que uno de sus tripulantes estudiaba algo milenario y prohibido; y coincide con un tipo de alquimia de nuestra cultura- explico Ed.**

**-pero es que yo conosc...- intento de decir Luffy.**

**-¿acaso hay algo sobre la alquimia prohibido en su mundo?- pregunto Ace con curiosidad.**

**Ed y Al se sobresaltaron levemente.**

**-bueno, no creo que allá problemas ya que no eres de nuestro mundo- dijo Ed, asintiendo a que es algo importante, a lo cual Luffy dejo de gritar.**

**-los alquimistas tenemos tres reglas; 1º No desóvese al gobierno- contó Ed.**

**-cosas que hemos roto varias veces, aun que no es de tanta importancia- especifico Al.**

**-2º No convertir el plomo en oro- señalo Ed.**

**-cosa que también hemos hecho, aun que luego lo volviste a convertir en plomo- volvió a comentar Al.**

**-y 3º, y por sobre la primeras dos y principalmente prohibida, considerada un tabú actual; no hacer un transmutación humana- dijo Ed, ante el desconcierto de los hermanos D.**

**-es decir, no intentar de revivir a alguien muerto- explico Al, dejando pálidos a Ace y Luffy.**

**-el peor error y pecado que puede haber cometido en mi vida, fue confiarme de que lo lograríamos; es el peor pecado que pude haber cometido, y mi cuerpo lo demuestra- explico Edward cabizbajo, cerrando fuertemente su mano derecha.**

**-entonces, tu perdiste tu brazo y pierna por eso- dijo Ace aun algo confundido.**

**-no exactamente; lo mío no fue nada comparado con lo de Al- explico, mientras que su hermano menor miraba otro lado.**

**-pero... el no tiene ninguna parte mecánica ¿no es así?- pregunto Luffy con normalidad.**

**-no, esa es la razón por la que los últimos cuatro años habíamos estado buscando la forma de regresar mi cuerpo a la normalidad, y soy tal cual como me vez ahora, desde hace cinco meses atrás- dijo Al. Mientras que un silencio acudía al lugar.**

**-sigo sin comprender-dijo Luffy con cara de desconcierto, mientras que Al, Ed y Ace caían de espaldas.**

**-vaya, cabeza que tienes- le decía Ed, mientras Luffy se reía, posiblemente de si mismo.**

**-oi, ya llegamos a la isla donde debe estar el siguiente trozo de vivre card- comento Ace, haciendo que todos miraran al frente.**

**-eh... por curiosidad, ¿aquí no vive un tipo llamado Franquetein o Drácula?- pregunto Al, aludiendo a la isla que sobre sí, la mayoría estaba nublado con nubes oscuras, había un gran bosque y en el centro de la isla había un gran castillo a estilo tétrico u oscuro, con bastante niebla en su interior.**

**-sugee! tenemos que entrar a esa isla y recorrerla- dijo Luffy alegremente.**

**-¿acaso estas loco?- pregunto Ed, aun cuestionándose si tenia cerebro.**

**-bueno, de alguna manera uh otra tendremos que entrar para buscar a alguno de tus nakamas, Luffy- explico Ace.**

**-genial, vamos- dijo alegremente Luffy, el barco ya estaba arribando al borde de la isla.**

**-¿como haremos para encontrar a una personas en esta isla gigantesca?- se pregunto Al, viendo la inmensidad a la oscura isla. Rápidamente vieron que Luffy se paro sobre la baranda he inflo con aire su pecho.**

**-¡¡Hay algún muguiwara en la isla!!- posiblemente que su grito se allá escuchado en toda la isla, ya que una bandada de pájaros salio volando a lo lejos; y ambos alquimistas quedaron con sus oídos retumbando.**

**-ahora falta que alguien responda; "si"- dijo Ace, sacudiéndose la cabeza, también, aturdido.**

**De golpe, vieron una explosión en medio del bosque y comenzaron a ver que algo hacía que los árboles salieran volando en el camino hacía ellos.**

**-¿Qué...- se pregunto Ed.**

**-...Es eso?- termino de preguntar Al, ambos con una cara de confusión.**

**-al parecer si te escucho, y creo saber quien es- se dijo sonriendo Ace. Luffy siguió el camino de los árboles voladores y sonrío ampliamente.**

**-¡lo sé, es Zor...!- antes de poder terminar, el espadachín apareció de un salto desde las entrañas del bosque, aterrizando el en barco y haciendo que todo en este, incluyendo el mismo bote, se balanceara.**

**-vaya llegada discreta- se dijo Al, colgándose de la baranda al piso.**

**-¡ya sabía, eres tú Zoro!- grito sonriente Luffy acercándose al joven de cabello verde. Aun que Ace recordaba que la seriedad era la expresión personal de Zoro, no se sorprendió al verlo sonreír al ver a su capitán.**

**-Luffy- le llamo algo alegre Zoro, aun rápidamente su expresión cambio, -capitán, discúlpeme- dijo bajando la vista, -no lo pude proteger, ni a ustedes ni a nuestros nakamas- le dijo con seriedad.**

**-momento- interrumpió Ed, -¿me estas diciendo que este tarado es el capitán de la tripulación?- pregunto sorprendido, señalando a Luffy.**

**-si, y ya se que este tío es un idiota pero es nuestro capitán- le explico Zoro, señalando con su pulgar a Luffy.**

**-¿acaso también insultan a su capitán?- se pregunto con una gotita en la nuca Al.**

**-por cierto, ¿Quiénes son los dos pibes?- pregunto sin más Zoro, aludiendo a Ed y Al.**

**-ah, sobre eso; es una historia muy larga- comento Ace.**

**-ah Ace... no se por que, pero siento que se me olvida algo- comento el espadachín pensativo.**

**-como sea, Ace sigue el camino siguiente que indica la vivre card- dijo contento Luffy.**

**-esta bien, solo por que te prometí ayudarte- acepto Ace, volviendo al mando del barco.**

**-sigo pensando que me he olvidado de algo- dijo pensativo Zoro.**

**Lejos de allí, en el bosque de la isla.**

**-¿espadachín? ¿Estas ahí?- preguntaba Perona viendo de un lado a otro, -¡¿Dónde te has metido?!- grito enojada la muchacha.**

**Aproximadamente dos horas después;**

**-bien... y esa es la razón por la cual ellos dos esta naca y de todo lo que sucedió en las ultimas semanas- termino de contar Luffy, mientras Zoro le miraba extrañado.**

**-entonces, ¿mientras todos caíamos anda a saber donde tú caías en una isla repleta de mujeres, luego te infiltraste en la prisión más peligrosa y blindada del mundo y después, peleaste contra toda la marina y rescataste a tu hermano?- pregunto Zoro, asimilando todo lo que le había contado su capitán; Al escuchaba la conversación sentado en la baranda; -esta bien, te creo- dijo sin problemas, mientras Al caía de espaldas.**

**-¿acaso en este mundo todo es posible?- se pregunto aun dudosa el alquimista.**

**-hey, hay una isla a lo lejos- comento Ace en el timón, -¡oi, ¿puedes ver algo?!- le pregunto casi gritando a Ed, que se encontraba en la parte superior del mástil.**

**-si, bien... todo es... rosa- comento dudando en si mismo el alquimista de acero.**

**-¿rosa?- se preguntaron los piratas.**

**-si, tiene razón; allá todo es rosa- comento Al, mirando con unos binoculares.**

**-¿y tú de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Ace confundido.**

**-lo traía desde un principio- le respondió dándole el artefacto para que este viera por si mismo la isla.**

**-tienen razón- dijo Ace levemente sorprendido, -parece que hay alguien en la playa; y... esta escapando de varias personas que están detrás; pareciera que fueran mujeres- comento aun mirando por los binoculares.**

**-entonces, es definitivo que no es el ero-kukku- comento sin remordimiento Zoro.**

**-puesto que... quien estaba siendo perseguido se tiro al mar y vienen nadando aquí a toda velocidad- dijo Ace, esto ultimo dejando los binoculares. Y viendo que alguien, realmente desesperado subía a bordo.**

**-¡ayuda!... eh, ¿Luffy?- pregunto Sanjy aun colgado de la baranda, -¡eres tu!- grito, pegando un salto hacía el joven de sombrero de paja; y aferrándose a su pierna.**

**-¡eres tú, al fin viniste! ¡Esto era el infierno; el infierno mismo!- lloriqueaba Sanjy abrasado a la pierna de Luffy.**

**-¿eh?... ¿es... uno de tus nakamas?- pregunto Al mirando con una gotita en la nuca.**

**-si- dijeron algo dudosos Zoro y Luffy.**

**-pero, no le encuentro el sentido de infierno, menos para ti en esa isla- se dijo, pensando en voz alta, Zoro.**

**-solo diré...- dijo levemente Sanjy, aun que de golpe vio a Ed bajar de mástil central, él cual traía el cabello suelto, -¡AAAAAAH, UN OKAMA!-.**

**-¡idiota, soy un hombre!- grito Ed, aun que quedo callado al ver a Sanjy en un costado, sentado tomándose las rodillas y meciéndose de atrás para delante.**

**-sé que esto es real, pero el mundo sigue en mi contra- se decía como estando shokeado.**

**-eh... ¿le sucedió algo malo?- pregunto Ed sin entender.**

**-¿okama? tal vez, las mujeres que estaban en la isla, en realidad, eran...- a la mayoría le agarro un escalofrío ante las palabras de Ace; aun que rápidamente se oyó a Zoro reír hasta terminare matándose de la risa.**

**-recibiste un buen castigo ¿no es así ero-kukku?- se rio Zoro.**

**-¿como dices marimo de mierda?- fue casi a los segundos que Sanjy ya se estaba peleando con Zoro.**

**-¿siempre son así?- pregunto Al.**

**-aja- dijo Ace con una gotita.**

**-¿okama?- dijo Luffy levemente, -¡claro! ¡Ace, necesito volver a Impel Down!- dijo fuertemente Luffy.**

**Zoro y Sanjy se detuvieron viéndole con cara desorbitada, mientras Ace tenia una mirada similar a los nakamas de su hermanos y Al y Ed no entendian.**

**-¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco de remate?!- le grito Ace, asustando por un momento a Al a su lado.**

**-no, es eso...- intento de decir su hermano menor.**

**-¡apenas pudiste salir vivo de ese lugar, ¿dime acaso te quieres suicidar?!- le pregunto enojado Ace.**

**-¡no es eso!- grito Luffy, -le prometí a Mr. 2 que volvería por él; es una promesa y no la puedo romper-.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: -Se escucha el ruido de un motor, de repente aparece Drauny con un cuadriciclo- Que onda? ya volví!.

Y les traje, al fin; el siguiente capitulo de este fic; pronto subiré uno de Para cuando tu vuelvas, eso espero.

Mis vacaciones tuvieron copadas, más con Dulce-san la cosa era hablar de anime a cada rato los quince días. y no solamente, un día nos fuimos a caminar por la playa, mientras hablábamos de animes, dioses, Japon, dominación mundial, etc; llegamos hasta un muelle. Y luego decidimos volver, habremos tardado 2 horas en ida y vuelta y para nosotras pasaron unos minutos XD

También cabe destacar que mi papá y dulce-san les pueden asegurar; soy un peligro con el cuadriciclo ya que si vienen con migo tengo por seguro que intentaremos volar. XD

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Flames to Dust**

Bueno, este; no se exactamente que decir. Ya sé! Sabes, no entendi la pos data n.n Bueno, entre otras cosas espero que te agrade el review. Y, por cierto, hace unos días le presente a Nemo a Mandinga; el problema que hubo unas pequeñas peleiyas. Además de que Kia se le unió para moler a golpes a Mandy. Además, me dijo que había varios en fanfiction que la querían conocer, ¿es verdad? n.n

**Gabe Logan**

Ok, ok; pero entonces, ¡¿Quién lanzo la sandia?! XD Lo sé, me quedo algo seco lo de Luffy narcoleptico, lo are mejor la próxima. Y tranquilo, leeré tus fics, te lo prometo.

**Alvian**

Bueno, en cierta forma tienes razón; aun que espero que tu próxima review ya se en este capi así podemos hablar bien n.n

Nos vemos hasta la proxima!

**Dragonazul!**


	10. ¿Verdad o Desafio?

**Capitulo 10: ¿Verdad o Desafío?**

**Ace tomo el timón con fuerza.**

**-prometí acompañarte hasta que todos tus nakamas regresaran... así que si lo consideras un nakama, volveremos a Impel Down- se renegó Ace.**

**-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron Zoro y Sanjy al mismo tiempo desorbitados. Mientras Luffy reía.**

**-si, vamos a Imp...- la patada de Sanjy hacia su cabeza detuvo el comentario del capitán.**

**-¿acaso te has vuelto loco? ir allí, es ir al infierno; no saldríamos vivos- le renegó Sanjy.**

**-pero yo fui y estoy aquí vivo- dijo sin problemas Luffy, olvidándose del chichón provocado por Sanjy.**

**-¿fuiste a Impel Down?- pregunto con desconcierto el cocinero.**

**-así es- asintió Luffy sonriente.**

**-fue allí para recatarme, pero cuando llego al ultimo nivel ya me habían llevado en un barco a Marine Ford y ahí fue donde se largo la batalla entre marines y los piratas de Barbablanca, y él llego en el medio- explico Ace. Mientras Sanjy quedaba aun más desconcertado.**

**-y al final llegaron Ed y Al, entonces al principio parecían que nos matarían a todos; pero luego nos ayudaron y gracias a ellos estamos aquí- comento Luffy.**

**-que... problemáticos son- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Sanjy, -por lo menos, al haber ido ya saben como es ese lugar y sus guardianes- dijo Sanjy.**

**-más sorprendente es saber que todo esto lo has hecho en apenas una semana y media- dijo recordando la historia que le contó su capitán.**

**-oh si, y más sorprendente aun es como Ed derroto a los robots del shichibukai- dijo alegre Luffy. Sanjy y Zoro se detuvieron y miraron a su capitán.**

**-¿eh? ¿Hablas del robot con orejas de oso?- pregunto Ed, sin simpleza.**

**-si, y también cuando le distaste al viejo jefe de la marina- acotó Luffy.**

**-je, claro, hablas de Sengoku, mi intención en realidad era matarla pero se desvío el arma, además no soy buen tirador- explico Ed, apoyándose de espaldas a la baranda. El cocinero y 1º oficil ya estaban estupefactos ante lo que decía.**

**-y, eso no fue nada como cuando hiciste pelota a los almirantes- volvió a decir Luffy, igual de impresionado que al principio. Sanjy se volteo a Ed.**

**-¿venciste a los robots de Kuma, a Sengoku y a Aokiji?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido.**

**-bueno, al segundo no lo maté, los demás fueron por defensa propia o por que si no matarían a todos los demás; además los robots eran fácil de destruir, Aokiji tampoco costo era cuestión de encontrar la debilidad de su elemento, al igual que con Akauni; y el otro robot con orejas de oso, el original, desapareció de la nada- dijo sin problemas.**

**-¿acaso no sabes, lo que nos costo a nosotros pelear con esos tipos?- le pregunto Sanjy renegado y todavía sin creer del todo.**

**-no, ni me interesa- comento Ed con indiferencia.**

**-niño malcriado- se dijo por lo bajo Sanjy.**

**-y por haberlos salvado, serán nuestros nakamas hasta que puedan volver a su mundo- dijo sin problemas Luffy, aun que luego se tapo la boca con ambas manos.**

**-¿su mundo?- preguntaron Zoro y Sanjy, y miraron a Ed.**

**-y hay vamos otra vez con la misma historia- se dijo renegado el alquimista mayor.**

**Luego de un rato largo de explicaciones y más explicaciones...**

**-entonces... no son de este mundo- repitió Sanjy, exhalando humo por un momento, -supongo que sus habilidades lo devendrían demostrar pero aún no me convencen- explico el rubio, mientras recontaban de nuevo la historia, formando un circulo estaban Zoro, Sanjy, Luffy y los hermanos Elric, mientras que Ace seguí en el timón.**

**-sinceramente, es muy poco creíble que ustedes vengan de otro mundo futuro o algo así- renegó Zoro, mientras Ed y Al bufaban, -además, podría ser que aun estén con la marina y que hallan hecho eso a propósito, para que dos espías vengan con nosotros y luego atraparnos con lo que es en realidad una fruta del diablo- explico Zoro, sospechando de los hermanos.**

**-vaya marino, ¿te sientes mal? tal vez te dio demasiado sol, nunca piensas tan rápido- se burlo el cocinero, mientras que a Zoro le daba un tic en la cabeza.**

**-okama- pronuncio Zoro, al momento en el que Sanjy apareció en una esquina del barco balanceándose adelante y atrás.**

**-esta demasiado shokeado- dijo Al con una gotita en la nuca al igual que su hermano.**

**-dime, ¿si yo siguiera con la marina, no crees que no hubiera asesinado a dos almirantes?- pregunto Ed con seriedad.**

**-aun así, podría de ser falso- reprocho Zoro, con los brazos cruzados.**

**-si fuera así, todo el mundo no hubiera visto que la cabeza de Akainu estallar en mi mano y manchar con sangre todo el alrededor- dijo Edward, sin problemas.**

**-ah sí, ¿y quien estuvo allí para decírmelo aquí y ahora?- renegó Zoro.**

**-yo esta ahí y vi la cabeza del almirante estallar en muchos pedazos- dijo Luffy levantando la mano.**

**-yo también- comento Alphonse levanto su mando.**

**-¡y yo!- acoto Ace, levantado la mano.**

**-bien, supongo que eso es razón, pero aun a...- algo cayo del cielo sobre la cabeza de Zoro, rebotando hacía atrás.**

**-rayos, ¿Qué fue eso?- se enojo Zoro, mirando hacia atrás.**

**-es el diario- comento Sanjy, ya un poco menos shokeado, levantando el periódico enrollado, y mirando la primer pagina.**

**-"Gran caída de la marina, el mundo entero se entero que los planes de vencer a Barbablanca fallaron. Y el prisionero, Portgas D. Ace, escapo del lugar"- leyó Sanjy, -bueno, comienzo a creerles más- comento, mientras abría el diario.**

**-¿no dice nada acerca de otro ataque pirata luego de la huida de los barcos?- le pregunto Ed, Sanjy negó con la cabeza.**

**-posiblemente, el gobierno lo quiera esconder, hasta que se recomponga de nuevo- dijo por lo bajo Al.**

**-vaya, escuchen esto- comento Sanjy mientras ojeaba el diario, -"La guerra no solo a dejado desconcierto entre los habitantes del mundo y el Gobierno Mundial. Aun no esta confirmado, pero se sabe de la aparición de dos jóvenes al campo de batalla. Los cuales, casi finales de batalla; desertaron al gobierno y ayudaron a los piratas provocando graves bajas al gobierno, las cuales no han sido confirmadas aún pero se cree que entre sus victimas se encontraban; dos almirantes, un shichibukai, más de treinta marines heridos e incluso el mismísimo almirante de Flota Sengoku se vio afectado por su ataque"- leyo, algo sorprendido.**

**-¿aun no nos creen?- pregunto Ed con satisfacción.**

**-bueno, supongo que no- renegó Zoro, cruzando los brazos.**

**-vaya, muchacho; bienvenido al grupo- dijo Sanjy, sacando un papel de tamaño medio del periódico.**

**-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Al.**

**-"Buscado. Vivo o muerto. Este joven es realmente peligroso, si se lo encuentra avisar a las autoridades más cercanas; se desconoce su ubicación y rumbo. Va acompañado de otra joven que parece ser su hermano menor. Recompensa: 100 millones"- le comento, dándole el papel, -"Edward Elric"-.**

**El papel decía todo lo que ya había dicho; y, ocupando la mayor parte del documento, estaba la imagen del alquimista mayor, en la fotografía se le veía de la cintura hacía arriba, con une escenario de guerra detrás de él, y este, cubierto de sangre en la mayor parte del cuerpo.**

**-parezco... un asesino- se dijo Ed, algo tildado ante ver la imagen.**

**-bueno, para empezar 100 millones no esta mal- dijo Zoro, sin problemas.**

**-¡no es ese el tema, no quería tener recompensa!- le reprocho el alquimista.**

**-¿luego de todo lo que hiciste no querías ser perseguido por la marina? estas muy equivocado- le comento Zoro con indiferencia.**

**-bien, supongo que no quedo otra que aceptarlo- se dijo resignado Ed.**

**Casi se olvidaron de la recompensa al sentir que el barco se balanceaba de un lado a otro.**

**-oi Ace, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le grito Zoro, sosteniéndose del barco.**

**-fácil, hemos entrado a la corriente Taira- comento Ace, -estamos más cerca, de Impel Dowm-.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Que onda!? ^o^ Bien, otro capi más!

Les prometo que en el próximo capi habrá más acción, ya que los últimos capítulos están bastante aburridos XD

Ahora sí! Noticia de ultimo momento: Abriré una verdulería! :D (Deseen que me vaya bien XD)

Y... tarararan.... ¡Feliz Cumple Mamá! (Que tenia que ver que mi madre cumpla años hoy con el fic? XD)

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**: Posiblemente, Perona vuelva a hacer su aparición más adelante, tal vez... Eso si; y creo que ya te lo dije; ¡quiero que salves a Perona en tu fic! Me ha sentido muy mal lo que le paso a la pobre! T_T Salvala! siiiii? 0.0

**Flames To Dust****:** Bueno, te cuento; con Nemo (si, Nemo Robin) habíamos creado una torre en la cual habíamos atrapado a muchos personajes anime varones (Si excusas), y uno de ellos era un demonio que vivía en mi cuarto llamado Imporio, el cual solía comer humanos, aun que por poco se come a Mandinga cuando Nemo se la dio para comer (OFF: Ya le habíamos dado de cenar a Takumi (NANA), Greel (Kuroshitsuji), Hermione (Harry Potter), Zac Efron, Daddy Yanky, Don Omar, Nigga y su ultima victima casi fue Mandy), aun la tuve que salvar por que aun la necesito para otro fic XD.

Los veo en otra! Saludos!

**Dragonazul.**


	11. Irrupción al infierno

**Capitulo 11: Irrupción en el infierno**

**El barco se balanceaba ceceante navegando através de la Corriente Taira.**

**-si mal no recuerdo... cuando lleguemos a las puertas que nos llevan a Impel Down, no podremos entrar ya que se abren desde afuera- les comento Ace, mientras peleaba por mantener el control del barco contra el timón.**

**-espera, ¿significa que si son iguales a las fronteras que recorrían Enies Lobby no podremos entrar?- pregunto algo inseguro Sanjy, mientras traba de mantenerse en pie en un solo lugar.**

**-oi ¿ese lugar también esta en medio del mar?- pregunto Al mientras se abrasaba al barandal.**

**-si, creo que estaban en el mar, también donde estaban las paredes gigantes- comento Luffy sentado sobre un barril el cual se arrastraba de un lado a otro con los movimientos del barco pero el pirata ni se inmutaba mientras se balanceaba.**

**-creo que tengo una idea para salvarnos de ese lugar- comento Al, -pero primero deberíamos acercarnos-. Ace asintió y prosiguió su tarea de pelear contra la corriente tormentosa de Taira.**

**-Luffy, si ya entraste ahí ¿ya sabes como es ese lugar no?- pregunto el espadachín esperando una respuesta concreta de su capitán.**

**-eh... si... creo- sonrío inocentemente mientras sus compañeros y junto a los alquimistas cayeron de espaldas.**

**-siempre serás así- se dijo Ace renegado, -¡hey, allí esta la puerta!- grito Ace, haciendo que los cinco tripulantes miraran al frente y divisaran al instante unas puertas gigantescas, seguidas por paredes gigantescas a sus lados...**

**-¿decías que tenias un plan?- le pregunto algo obsoleto Sanjy, al alquimistas menor que también veía con cierta impresión la gran estructura.**

**-¿podrás solo, Al?- pregunto Ed.**

**-si... aquí no hay riegos, déjame a mí- respondió decidido y corrió hasta la proa, y; para el mayor susto que Ace, ya que era quien más cerca estaba manejando el timón, Al dio un salto y calló al mar.**

**-¡para!... ¡¿no te das cuenta lo que hizo?!- le grito Zoro a Ed, el cual seguía tan tranquilo como antes.**

**-no lo subestimes- respondió el alquimista, los cuatro piratas alzaron la vista y vieron al Alphonse correr sobre bloques de hielo que iba creando y deshaciendo a su paso por el mar.**

**-una habilidad especial de nuestra alquimia es que podemos cambiar las consistencias de cosas como líquidos en segundos- respondió Ed, -más aún, este lugar es perfecto para su alquimia especial- comento con suma tranquilidad.**

**-¿especial?- preguntaron los piratas al unísono. Edward sonrío levemente.**

**-siempre le he dicho que si se le tuviera que dar un nombre especial... seria Hurricane Alchemist- comento satisfecho el alquimista.**

**-¿huracán?- inquirió Sanjy, volviendo a mirar al frente; y ver que ante un aplauso de Alphonse, y huracán se formaba sobre el agua y crecía de forma descomunal.**

**-¿eso tirara la puerta?- pregunto Zoro, también mirando hacía arriba.**

**-bueno, no será solo el huracán... también, le ayudara la alquimia- sonrío satisfecho Ed, mientras que el huracán se llenaba de destellos azules y, al impactar contra las puertas gigantes, comenzaron a despedazarse, antes el increíble asombro de los piratas.**

**-¿como... es... qu...- la palabras parecían no salir de la boca de Sanjy, ni de ninguno de ellos; excepto Luffy que parecía un niño en navidad.**

**Al hizo un movimiento con sus manos y termino de crear su improvisada puerta de tamaño descomunal hacía Impel Down.**

**-¡hey, ¿vienen?!- les grito Al sonriente, mientras miraba al barco.**

**-¡vamos Ace, no perdamos tiempo!- vocifero Luffy, mientras su hermano salio de la sorpresa y volvía a tomar el mando del barco.**

**En Impel Down;**

**-¡señor, señor!- gritaba un marino acercándose al alcalde de la prisión.**

**-si, ¿Qué sucede ahora?- pregunto algo molesto Magellan, haciendo que el marine casi se asfixiara con su aliento.**

**-es que...- casi se ahogaba el marino; -alguien ataco las puertas... de la entrad...- no pudo terminar de decir el marine, que Magellan volvió a gritarle.**

**-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Alguien ha...?!- no pudo terminar su frase que el den den mushi comenzó a sonar, rápidamente contesto; -¿si?, acá Magellan- respondió.**

**-¡señor!... digo, director...- se escuchaba la voz de un marino, entre cortado, podia escuchar otros sonidos de fondo, explosiones dentro de todo; -es él de nuev... trajo, compañeros; nesecit... es Muguiwar...- el aparato no produjo ningún sonido más, aun comenzó a emitir unos pasos y una voz que dijo: -¿hola?-.**

**-¡¡Luffy!! ¡Y que serás idiota, suelta ese Den Den Mushi!- grito Zoro a lo lejos; su capitán simplemente lanzo el artefacto al piso y siguió a sus compañeros.**

**-bien, ¿ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto Edward mientras corría al lado de los piratas.**

**-luego de los incidentes ocurridos, no puedo imaginar otra cosa que hallan mandado a Bon Cure debe de estar en el nivel 6, pero...- dijo Ace mientras corrían por uno de los tantos pasillos, -no me conozco otra forma de ir allí más que por el ascensor- comento, mientras que la mayoría caía de cabeza a mitad de su maratón.**

**-eso significa que nuestro guía es...- dijo semi bajo Sanjy, y miro a Luffy.**

**-estamos perdidos- comento sin estribos Edward.**

**-eh... chicos- comento Alphonse.**

**-definitivamente, no el a cargo no llegaremos a ninguno parte- dijo Zoro con resignación.**

**-eh, ¿me escuchan?- insistió Al.**

**-claro, como si el tuyo fuera mejor- le grito Sanjy; al parecer era bastante extenuante estar en la más grande prisión del mundo.**

**-allí esta el ascensor- señalo Alphonse unas puerta metálicas que estaban detrás suyo. La discusión se calló de golpe.**

**...**

**En el cuarto de Magellan:**

**-pero señor, no esta en las condiciones de pelear- le dijo un marine de rango medio al director de la prisión.**

**-no me importa, mi misión es proteger este lugar; y luego de los destrozos de Muguiwara no pienso volver a dejarle escapar- le dijo mientras tomaba sus pertenencias preparadas para la batalla; -además, es por su valentía; Hannyabal también hubiera luchado en una situación así; por eso...- de golpe se calló.**

**Un sonido comenzaba a retumbar en las paredes. De repente vio entrar a un grupo de marines al cuarto.**

**-señor Magellan- le llamaron, presentándose con un saludo militar; -hemos retenido a Muguiwara no Luffy y sus compañeros en un ascensor de esta planta- les comento, -deberá de serles imposible salir ya que las paredes están reforzadas con karioseki y no podrán...- antes de que aqeul discurso terminara, la pared a su lado estalló; los marines fueron lanzados y varios metros, y Magellan no tardo en pararse.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo enojado, pero no dudo en la presencia de aquella voz.**

**-¡yosh, son geniales!- grito Luffy apareciendo ante el hueco.**

**-en realidad luego de desintegrar ese material una vez, no tendría problemas- le comento Alphonse, acompañando a tripulación.**

**-¡alto!- grito una voz que les hizo ponerse en guardia al instante.**

**-¿que?- palidecieron Ace y Luffy al mismo tiempo.**

**-¡es el tío del veneno!- grito Luffy preparando sus puños.**

**-¿quien?- preguntaron sus compañeros confundidos.**

**-Magellan, el alcalde de Impel Dowm- dijo Ace, alterado ante la delicada situación en la que se encontraban.**

* * *

Creo que abriré, otra vez, una verdulería. ¬¬

Se admiten tomatazos, sandiazos, verdurazos (Esa palabra existe?) y cualquier cosa que me quieran lanzar a la cara.

Bueno, hoy luego de venir de una cansada semana de clase, me dije; "¡Me quedare hasta el amanecer pero actualizare algunos!".

Y aquí va el primero.

**Gabe Logan**

Nee, ando atrasado con tu fic de One Piece y Fairy Tail, pronto lo leeré, es una promesa!

**Flames to Dust**

*Drauny lee el review de Flames y luego va a chatear con Nemo*

Drauny: Nemo! Flames dice que queremos abusar de Zoro!

Nemo: Auch! no ha descubierto! :O

XD Aun me pregunto como... Admito que me tarde demasiado y que mi imaginación esta de huelga pero ya era hora, no podía tardarme más u.u Gomen.

**KxH**

Bueno, luego de pensarlo bien; no agregare casi nada de shonen ai o yaoi como se me había ocurrido, tal vez un par de escenillas, pero nada para molestar al publico masculino ¬¬ Las parejas primordialmente era EdLuffy y AceAl, aun se que quedaban demasiado bizarras, eran las primeras que se me habían ocurrido. XD Es posible que allá parejas comunes de las series más adelante.

**...**

Creo que esto será un dejavú para algunos pero; faltan 20 días para mi cumple! XD

y mi hermanito ya me pidió que invitáramos a todos los de One Piece y Naruto, claro que no vana faltar los de Dragon Ball, Inuyasha, Death Note, Trinity Blood, Bleach, Blood+, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, VIII y XII, Tactics y otros muchos con los cuales creo que esta fiesta será más grande que la que Tinelli dio para sus 50 XDDDD


End file.
